The doppleganger
by T1gerCat
Summary: What if Elena is not the only doppleganger? What if there is one more? What if Bella knew all along what Edward is and what would happen? How will things change when the last pawn is set on the board and the two worlds become one?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is the break-up scene from the book but with a twist.

**Prologue**

"Come for a walk with me"

he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I also knew I didn't want to. I simply waited for other shoe to drop.

But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed willingly, rolling mentally my eyes at his theatrinism. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail–I could still see the house.

Some walk.

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk,"

I said. It sounded brave and not sarcastic. Contrary to popular belief I'm a good actress.

"Bella, we're leaving."

No kidding? Really? I so didn't see that one coming. I shook my head to conceal the smile that had formed on my lips so I could keep up the charade.

"Why now? Another year–"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did they moved in the beginning of the school year? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly. Suddenly I realized what he meant.

"When you say we–,"

"I mean my family and myself."

Each word separate and distinct. I shook my head back and forth mechanically. He waited without any sign of impatience. How long were we going to play this game?

"Okay, I'll come with you."

Let's see how you'll play now.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."

"Where you are is the right place for me."

"I'm no good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous."

I had to bite my cheek to manage not to sound as angry as I felt and it just sounded like I was begging. Perfect!

"You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly.

No kidding!

"What happened with Jasper – that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"

"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."

"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay–"

"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?"

I really wanted to know. Not that I cared but I wanted to know, after all I played the part for almost 8 months now, didn't I deserve any answers?

"Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you–it's yours already!"

I answered theatrically. Isn't this what I was supposed to say?

He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different, harder–like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You… don't… want me?"

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz–hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken.

So why did you breath down my neck for the past 8 months? So you could feel better when you didn't eat me? Anger flared at me but I managed to keep it down.

"Well, that changes things."

I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. He looked away into the trees as he spoke again.

"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way."

Bullshit!

"But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human."

Oh did you just figure that out now? What did you do, realize you dont have a pulse? In cue he looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human.

"I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't."

My voice was icy and I knew I slipped.

"Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far harser and full of the disgyust I felt. I repeated

"Don't do this"

In a much more subdued and heartbroken tone.

"You're not good for me, Bella."

Don't you have that backwards there buddy? However he had turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. Not that I was looking for one but anyway. I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If… that's what you want."

He nodded once. My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck. I was holding myself far to tight. I had no idea how more I could do this.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much,"

he said. I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.

"Anything,"

I vowed, my voice faintly stronger than before. As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid,"

he ordered, no longer detached.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded keeping my face in a helpless mask. His eyes cooled, the distance returned.

"I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself–for him."

I nodded again.

"I will"

I whispered & He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."

Can you swear for me? I really don't wanna see you in again.

My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. He smiled gently.

"Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."

"And your memories?"

I asked. Like before I honestly wanted to know. What did he gain from this? What was his kink? My voice sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking.

"Well"–he hesitated for a short second–"I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily distracted."

He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes. He took a step away from me.

"That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."

The plural caught my attention. That surprised me;

"Alice isn't coming back"

I realized. Thankfully my voice was still choked. He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.

"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."

"Alice is gone?"

Please tell me she took all her ugly clothes from my closet as well.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you. Goodbye, Bella"

He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.

There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.

He was gone.

I leaned against a nearby tree and counted slowly to five hundred. Then I let the helpless mask fall and I smiled.

"Finally! Good riddance. And the Oscar goes to ... me"

I shook my head at the stupid vampire and laughed. I always believed that a great poker player is not the one with the emotionless mask but the one that can control their face muscles and portrait emotions at will. I looked my watch and saw it was still early but...

"Shoot. I need to walk Jake"

I took running back home hoping against hope that my patio furniture would be whole still


	2. Chapter 1: The story so far

**Chapter 1: The story so far**

A/N: No, the dog's name isn't Jake but it went great at that line. *chuckles

Dislaimer: Not mine I swear

I returned home, slightly breathless to find my cute 7 month old golden retriever puppy sleeping soundly in Charlie's favorite leather armchair. I chuckled and woke her up gently, leashed her and out for walk. Forty minutes and a quick run at the open market later we were back home. I took my book bag from my car, let Rocki roam free and happy in the house and I headed up to my room. I had a sneaky suspicion that Edward had been here at my absence.

Thankfully I was wrong.

I unlocked my window and let the soft breeze in. Then I opened the secret compartment of my bedside table and pulled out two identical leather bound dark brown pocket books. My diaries or should I say "The Diaries". I opened them on my bed and I threw myself on it with my new, fresh of the shelf, diary. I have always been a fan of writing.

I guess now is a good time to start a new diary and tell you about my life.

_Dear Diary,_

_You are the first diary of my adult life. Congratulations. Let's talk a little, shall we? I'll start. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Only child of Charles Swan and Renee Dawyer. I live in a small town called Forks. _

_I was born here 18 years and 3 days ago. I was named Isabella Marie after my great great great great great grandmother. According to my late grandmother I look alot like her, or did when I was a baby. My parents split and my mom moved to Phoenix taking me with her when I was about four years old. I used to spend summers here until I took my courage with both hands and told dad I don't really like it here in the summer and we decided we'd spend summers together in California. _

_Last year mom got remarried and I decided to leave the newlyweds in their bliss of traveling together and moved here in January to spend some quality time with dad before college. Mom was sad about me leaving but also happy she could travel with her new husband, Phil, so she accepted it. She even let me take our 2 weeks old puppy with me, not that she'd take good take care of Rocki but anyway. _

_The strange stuff started after I moved here. Well stranger than dreaming of a ethereal gazebo where I would meet my look-a-like every few nights and talk, that is. I moved here on a Saturday. My plane landed in Port Angeles and I was eager to meet dad. I had missed him so much. We are a far more perfect match than me and mom. Don't get me wrong, I love Renee and she is my best friend but with Charlie, some times we didn't need words to communicate._

_We got to my childhood home and after getting Rocki out of her cage to let her get acclimated with the house dad left me alone to unpack. I found that the drawer of my bedside table had a false bottom. In there were 2 old looking diaries. Being the sucker for history that I am I settled in my old rocking chair to read them. _

_Imagine my surprise when I saw my own handwriting! _

_The first diary was from my seventeenth year and had a big smile on the moving day. I was so surprised that I pulled out my own purple diary from my carry on bag to compare them. They were identical, word for word. Then I read how 'me' met a guy called Edward Cullen who was a vampire. A vampire that sparkled, I laughed out loud at that! She fell in love with him and him with her. A rogue vampire chased her to Phoenix, bit her but didn't change her. The summer part was strangely blank and then a few days after her/my birthday in September he left her after an accident at his house during a birthday party. She fell in a catatonic phase. My old childhood friend, Jacob Black pulled her together and then left her as well. The last entry was in spring break where she was going to take her life._

_I remember shaking my head thinking that it was a cruel joke. I couldn't really have found diaries from me to me! I shook my head, placed them back and went to the diner with dad. I ate my words the next day. _

_I met Edward Cullen, in biology, as predicted by the diary. At his murderous look during class I knew that the diaries were real, or at least held some truth._

_So I took some precautions. Well, actually, gazebo me took them. She directed me to a box in the attic, next to my old dollhouse of a really beautiful mansion where I found a nice old lock._

_It was for my window, so no-one could open it more than half an inch, from the outside. According to those diaries Edward had a tendency of stalking/watching her as she slept. I also set up accommodations for Rocki in my room, instead of the living room as we had previously decided. _

_On a movies trip to Port Angeles I picked a yoga DVD and started exercising immediately. If I was going to spend the next year next to a coven of vampires I had to improve my balance. Yoga and the usual book-on-head and try to walk a straight line helped with it. Ridiculous but worked. Who am I to complain? _

_As I met Edward and decided to keep my friends close and my 'enemies' closer I found out that Rocki hates vampires. Every time Edward or someone from his family was close enough to touch she'd growl. Color me impressed! _

_I still remember how I had blanched when at school I had actually met the Cullens. They were real. According to local 'gossip girl' aka Jessica Stanley they were newcomers as well, all adopted, dated within the family and in high school. Exactly the same as the diaries. Our first meeting in biology went down also exactly as the diary described. I had panicked. That's when I decided I would follow my diary-self to the letter. Only difference? I'd keep my heart out of it. According to the diary I would take my life, I could only imagine how that would kill dad and mom. _

_I couldn't ignore the differences thought. According to the diary dad and I had almost no relationships and friends and there was no Rocki. So I weaved in and out. _

_I kept my friendships from Phoenix and made new friends here. Angela, Ben and Mike became good buddies. I kept a slight distance from Jake, what was the point if he was going to abandon me as well? Unfortunately the lines were easily blurred as he's dad's best friend's son._

_Also within the 'better keep your friends close and enemies closer' tactic I kept an easy friendship with Jessica as well. I got together with Edward drawing the line at above collar, he didn't seem to mind. Thankfully none of the family powers were working on me. Not Edward's mind reading, nor Alice's visions and no empathy from Jasper. Rosalie, the goddess like girl never liked me. I didn't let it get to me though, I had met real bitches and queen bees in Phoenix, an undead egomaniac girl was no match for me, and she knew it. _

_Unfortunately my careful watch over my diary life and my real one didn't stop the rogue vampires from getting in my way. Plus I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to deviate from 'diary life' too much. Thankfully I was able to talk with the leader, James, before he hunted me down. Also thankfully he seemed to have a head on his shoulders and was able to think with it so I got out with no broken bones but with the bite unfortunately. I should explain this one better, huh?_

_According to the diary this rogue coven leader vampire, James, would hunt me all the way to Phoenix where he would attack me in my old dance studio, break my leg, crack my skull, break a few ribs and bite me. If a vampire's venom, aka something like saliva, remains in a human's bloodstream the human would change to a vampire. _

_After meeting the rogues, they walked in on the Cullens and me where they were playing baseball 'vampire style' and smelled me, James decided to hunt me and Edward, Jasper and Alice wanted to drive me to Phoenix. However I used a small time window when I was supposed to tell dad blatant lies and pack for Phoenix when I actually walked into the woods, scrapped my hand purposely and waited for James to come. He did. I told him about the plan to go to Phoenix and offered my blood to him right there and then. He accepted the deal and started drinking. The Cullens arrived in time, attacked him, sucked the venom out of me and during the whole mess, James managed to leave unscathed._

_That caused a fight between me and Edward that didn't last very long. In my books, me being alive and unharmed was in the plus side. A fight with Edward, meh didn't really matter. He was the same as the diary, annoyingly possessive!_

_I put my foot down and spent my summer here with my friends except 2 weeks in Jacksonville, Florida with mom and another 2 week in Phoenix with my old friends. Edward hated that. Actually he hated that I didn't allow him in my bedroom, that I kept Rocki (even when he ordered me to give her away, hah as if!) and that I have my own mind instead of the 'Diary Bella' that almost wore a collar and walked on all fours around him. _

_Then was the next big incident. The party. From. Hell. Alice insisted on throwing me a birthday party against my wishes, without any of my friends there. Yep just the Cullens and me. When Alice gave me a paper wrapped gift I got a paper cut. I may have kicked off my clumsiness, (seriously after reading the diaries who wouldn't?), but I still have my moments. Everyone went barbaric well vampiric actually. Jasper made a run for me, Edward threw me at a nearby glass table full of fine china and glass goblets that broke and cut my arm. Having read about it I made sure to fall with my back and avoid the extra blood loss. I will never forget the small evil smirk on Alice's face that turned to an angry scowl at that. _

_I asked to go home after that. No one stopped me. And today Edward left me. big surprise there. Well now I can actually start my life here. _

_Time to start dinner, cu later diary._

xoxo

Bella

With that I closed my diary, hid it in the mentioned secret compartment of my bedside table and went downstairs to treat dad in out favorite Mexican food. Chicken fajitas with Mexican salad and sangria for him, soda for me. Rocki was happily playing and barking at my feet as I cooked.

Dinner was pleasant. Dad and I talked about our respective days and I told him about the Cullens moving. He didn't particularly like them so he was ok with it. He didn't hate them and he liked the difference they made in the small town but he never trusted them. He always said he felt there was something off about them. I never told him about them being vampires or the diaries. My gut told me it wasn't time yet.

After dinner dad took Rocki out for her night time walk and I did my homework. We watched a movie together and headed to our respective beds.

Tomorrow is a new day.


	3. Chapter 2: Hello single life

**Chapter 2: Hello single life**

The next day I woke up to bright sunlight. I took it as an omen. I didn't sleep very well last night. I had been dodging calls from gossipy Jessica ever since I came back from the woods the previous afternoon and had asked dad to say I was asleep every time the phone rang. After that I had woken up around 2 am when a phone call came saying there were fires in the nearby reservation. Dad had called and found out they were celebrating. I had snickered remembering the local legends.

I shook my head realizing I'd be late and brushed my teeth while picking clothes and headed to the shower. I got dressed then in a fluffy grey mini skirt and a peasant white short sleeved shirt. Thinking there's a good possibility that I'd freeze as the weather tended to be colder in the morning I added a pair of white leggings. A pair of red rose studded earring later and my black boots I was done (A/N: Picture on profile). Smiling at my Blair Waldarf appearance I added a honey coloured headband and did a light daily makeup. I headed downstairs for breakfast. Dad hadn't left yet so we had breakfast in silence and we both headed out.

I got in my car and headed to school after a quick stop at the Lodge for takeout coffee. Another difference from the diaries; dad bought me a red mini cooper S with black dropdown roof instead of the red Chevy. I can't say I mind it much but I always loved old classic cars. Unfortunately Edward still bitched and moaned 'how I need a better car, like a cute light blue Audi TT'.

The funny thing is that I could easily fall in love with him, he was perfect. IF I hadn't read those diaries.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I pulled into the school parking lot. I wasn't late by any means but unfortunately I was the target of everyone's glance. It was worse than the day Edward and I arrived at school together! I sent a somewhat stiff smile around and moved straight to my homeroom. I may be ok with the break-up but I wasn't ok with everyone staring at me.

Angela was in my homeroom and she awkwardly made way to sit by me. All through class she'd sent small smiles to me that I usually returned. As class ended she walked with me to our next class.

"Hey Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Same here. I heard about... the Cullens leaving, is it true?"

It wasn't hard to read the subtext.

"Yeah, yes it is. Edward and I, we broke up. The whole distance thing, never works. Better part as friends, right?

As much of friends as we can be with him leaving me in the woods and me loving him as a friend instead of the 'soulmate thing' we both projected to other people.

"Yeah, ok, if you're sure. You know you can use my shoulder anytime, right?"

I smiled at her and nodded my thanks. Angela is shy and quiet but she's a loyal friend. I'm lucky to have her. Jessica on the other hand? The Blair Waldarf prep talk would come in handy there. Not to mention Lauren...

By the time lunch rolled around everyone had heard my version of the break-up. Surprisingly though, everyone in my circle of friends save Lauren, was on my side.

I had unlimited fun persuading her I was fine with the break-up. Her expression on disbelief, anger and jealousy was going to send me to a fit of laughter for years!

As for the rest of my circle of friends there was no issue. If anything my sudden break up brought us closer, stranger things have happened, right?

It's times like this you feel like you're starring in your own bad after school special. Still I am grateful for my friends, real, deep, honest relationship or not, a girl needs her friends.

That day after school I had to hit the supermarket. Seeing it was Friday afternoon and I had no work I decided to take the longer route.

So I leased Rocki and got back in my car. I headed to the grocery store and the meat market and picked the needed stuff for Shepherd's pie. Returning home I tended to my homework while dinner was in the oven so that I didn't have it for the weekend.

That night was like one of my childhood. I slept like a baby through the night and dreamt of the beautiful off white old gazebo.

The next day was a Saturday so after sleeping in I met Angela and we decided to spend the day in Port Angeles. Officially we needed books and clothes, unofficially I wanted to drop off some of Alice's clothes and stuff in Goodwill and vaccinate Rocki and Angela needed clothes, so we decided to make a day of it.

First stop was Goodwill. I had packed in carbon boxes every little item of clothing Alice had decided to get for me without ever asking, so now it was my turn to decide what I'd do with them. Insert crazy laughter here. I could see Alice's face when she saw me giving off her designer, overpriced clothes at Goodwill for homeless and less fortunate people to wear. I felt a smirk on my face as I gave all 3 large full boxes to the lady behind the counter.

Next was the vet. Rocki needed to sleep off her shots so she stayed there and we'd pick her up on our way back to Forks later.

After that the day was a blur of talking, laughing, thankfully no shopping, lunch at our favourite bistro, a double feature at the movies, dinner and we returned home. Well, we also picked up Rocki.

Next day it was the last bonfire of the year. It was still mid-September so I got dressed in the jeans from the day before and exganged the one shoulder top for a more modest (and warm) rabsberry coloured short sleeved turtleneck and a black leather jacket. Subtle and light makeup, studded earrings in a heart shape, a set of bangles and my old trusty crest pendant. After a quick shower I pulled my hair on a side braid and was off to breakfast with dad. He gave me a lift to La Push where I'd join the bonfire and he'd go fishing with Billy.

Much like our first bonfire we had brought food and drinks and danced. We played games, walked up and down the beach and even went for the short hike to see the fish. After lunch the boys, Mike, Tyler, Eric and Ben met up with some boys from the rez and hit the waves. Me, Jess and Angie played at the beach, watched the whales and swam a little before we realized the water was just too cold and huddled by the fire talking, laughing and everyone else headed to thing and having a great time with frizbe and beach balls.

By the time the sun set we were ready to call it a night. I leased Rocki and headed to the Black's house for the a BBQ.


	4. Chapter 3: November

**Chapter 3: November**

It was mid November when the phone rang. An agitated Angela was on the other end of the line laughing and shouting about the first snow of the year. I rubbed my eyes and wrapping my duvet around me and shuffled to the window. Angela was correct. Upon opening the curtains I saw snow falling in thick flakes. I groaned again at Angie's laughter and hung up telling her I'd meet her at the coffee shop in thirty minutes.

I threw my duvet back to bed and shivered my way to the bathroom for an extra steamy and hot shower. Since my birthday I had gone through a growth spurt and ended up unable to fit into most of my tops without looking like Ann Nicole Smith and Pamela merged to one. I ended up wearing a grey long sleeved blouse with snoopy on and a pair of jeans with ugg boots. I may have better balance but no need in provoking fate. Hair in a ponytail and was ready to go. I left Rocki snoozing in my bed under a heap of duvet.

I went downstairs where I saw dad putting snow chains at the tires of my car. I blew him a kiss and with a 'have a safe day' we piled in our respective cars and went for our days. I met with Angela and Jessica who looked a lot like an onion, just like me. We had a quick cup of coffee to warm up and breakfast with waffles. I felt a little down 'cause of the snow and what it remained me of. The last time I saw snow in Forks. The day Tyler lost control of his van on the ice last March. The day Edward saved me and spiraled my interest in him.

Seeing my dark mood Jessica proposed a day in Port Angeles to pick up some clothes (for me), a dress for her for thanksgiving and some grocery shopping for the holidays. We took my car since Angie didn't have one and Jess was banned from the famly car after a DUI.

About an hour later we were pulling outside the mall. Out first stop was the clothing store. For the first time since I came to Forks I had fun shopping. Jessica was a needy shopper, always asking opinions but at least she never insisted I should buy and wear something I wasn't comfortable with or even like. Angela on the other hand is the complete opposite. Quiet and nice, polite and always having something nice to say and knew to stay silent when she had nothing to say. Shopping with the two of them is an experience. A great one.

We started with lingerie and then hit the clothing stores.

"Oh my god your boobs are bigger"

Shouted Jess the moment I took my barely zipping jacket off. I blushed! Really blushed and Angie giggled crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Jess!"

"What?"

"What is wrong with you? Stop it"

I stopped her right before she reached and poked me wanting to see if they're real. I slapped her wrist and she laughed.

"They're not that big"

Angie tried to help which reminded me that my normal size b boobs were now c and I needed clothes. I ignored them (and everyone else in the store for that matter since they were staring) and headed for tops, shirts and sweaters. I met the girls in the dressing rooms as we all headed and showed each others our purchases.

Got a few bags each and headed to the hair salon. Jessica had an appointment as she had a date with Eric later. Seeing her getting primped I decided to get a makeover myself. I asked for a few highlights and lowlights in dark honey and red colors on my dark brown base. Then trimmed my bangs as the fringe Alice had insisted I should get had thankfully grew out and layers. (A/N : pic on profile)

Jessica straightened her hair and added a few small braids. Laughing we tag teamed Angela and gave her a makeover as well. We curled her normally wavy hair. Yeah we went really out of the box!

It was still pretty early so we hit the movies and saw 'Eat, pray, love'. We were laughing hard at times and wiping our tears at others. Still the subtext of the movie hit home.

After the movie ended we accompanied Jessica to the coffee store and waited till Eric got there and we handed her to him. Angela and I stopped by the market and got ingredients for Thanksgiving. Dad usually spent it at the Lodge or with Billy. Well this year we'd spend it together at home.

Next week went by fast. Jessica's dates with Eric went good; his calm and slightly geeky personality was enough to balance her own bubbly personality. Not for long though, I'd give them maybe a month, somehow I see her gravitating to Mike by then. Schoolwork was getting easier and less as the holidays approached, I worked three days a week and joined Angela for homework a couple days as well. Time really flew by and before I knew it it was thanksgiving.

I had sent dad fishing so that I'd have the house to myself without the sounds of baseball. Instead I put on a mixed CD of burned out 80's music and cooked. Turkey legs with dark red spicy sauce and a mix of yellow rice with some pearl barley in. Not traditional at all but I liked it, plus it was just enough for tonight and for sandwiches with the leftovers for the next day.

I started by buttering up the turkey legs and let them burn for a moment in the pan. I added some seasonings and let them simmer in the red sauce for a while. In another stove top I was preparing the rice mix and exactly seven minutes later I poured it all in a pan to finish cooking in the oven. Rice down with the turkey legs on top.

I cleaned the kitchen and headed to take a shower and get ready for dinner. I called mom, knowing they'd be going later unless Phil cooked. We were still on the phone when dad arrived so I let them wish happy Thanksgiving to each other and set the table.

Dinner was great. Dad and I had fun watching movies after dinner and did the dishes together. We didn't need words to communicate.


	5. Chapter 4: Christmas

**Chapter 4: Christmas**

"Well, if I haven't got it, we don't need it."

I kicked the door of the house shut as she struggled into the kitchen with my bags of groceries. I hung my coat up in the closet under the stairs and stopped, shocked at my reflection in the hall mirror.

"I look like a drowned rat …"

I muttered, looking at my wet, wind-blown hair,

"what a night …"

It was Christmas eve and it was snowing once again. I kicked my boots off and changed my wet jeans opting to wear sweats and flip flops. Then I grabbed a towel, coiled it around my damp locks, then returned to the kitchen.

"Okay, now I'm going to have to be really organized about this, so that I get everything done. Let's see … I'm dying for a cup of tea; I'll start the kettle first. Now the turkey …where are the scissors … I'd better cut the tag off so I can calculate the cooking time … I'm glad it's fresh, I don't have to thaw it overnight. Veggies … yes, I remembered the mashing potatoes for Jake and Billy…"

Yes, dad insisted on inviting them since he goes at their place every year. Their positive reply came with the request for mashing potatoes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I smiled to myself when I thought about excited dad was when he asked if I was cooking. Charlie never ceased to amaze me; dad was a brilliant, complex man, yet he was almost child-like in many ways with his sports fanatism and his simple tastes in food.

I'm so glad I decided to move here in January. I love mom and Phil is great but somehow I feel that this is where I'm supposed to be now. It's like I've been given a second chance with dad. A chance to fix the rift that growing in Phoenix with mom caused.

Dad was going to spend that night fishing with Harry and Billy so I made sure I locked up and went to bed after a nice outing with my friends. Next day I woke up feeling refreshed and after a bowl of cereal I took Rocki out. After sending a mass email to my friends in Phoenix and calling mom and Phil to wish them Merry Christmas, I was ready to cook.

"Mmm … that smells so good …"

I slipped on the oven mitts and took my apple pie out of the oven, pausing to enjoy the intoxicating scent of the apples, cinnamon and brown sugar wafting through the air.

'I hope that everyone likes apple pie … it looks perfect, if I do say so myself',

I thought as she admired the golden brown crust and hot, bubbling filling. I hadn't announced the dinner plans to anyone.

I set the pie down on a cooling tray and glanced at the clock; it was nearing one; almost time for the turkey to go in the oven. I tipped the contents of the frying pan, sauteed apple, onion and celery, into the bowl of bread cubes I had prepared in advance. After I seasoned the dressing with crushed sage and added some salt, I was done.

I was laughing as I stuffed the bird. I could never make a turkey without thinking of "Merry Christmas Mr. Bean", when Bean ends up wearing a turkey on his head after he goes in search of his lost watch.

'Can you imagine if I answered the door like that when everyone arrived?'

I had followed a ridiculously planned schedule, so that everything would be ready by six o'clock and I could serve dinner by six-thirty. That would leave some quiet time to talk with Jake and Billy before dinner until dad changed out his fishing gear.

I put the turkey into the oven and set the timer for 5 hours. I glanced around the kitchen, satisfied that the food was under control, when I spotted the flowers. They had arrived last night and had no sign. Just a simple card with printed wishes for the holiday.

I reached for the vase and looked at the beautiful peonies and roses. They were lovely, but the last thing that I wanted was anything in her apartment to remind me of the Cullens. Let's face it, who else would send me flowers? So beautiful flowers?

I didn't have the heart to throw them out however so I freshened the water in the vase, re-arranged the flowers and then stepped out of the house and headed for the house two doors away.

"Mary… Mary?"

The door opened a crack and I saw the elderly neighbor.

"Mary, it's me … Bella."

Mary Stewart was ninety six years old and she'd lived alone ever since her husband passed away twelve years ago from a heart attack. She used to baby-sit me. We got along great since the day we first met.

"Hello sweetpea, how are you? Come in" Mary said opening the door.

Mary was a lot like mom in many ways; she was curious and direct and not afraid to

speak her mind.

I gave her the flowers and returned home. I tried very hard to ignore her jabs about me and how should my underwear match and what I should wear though. I really didn't need Jake and affections though. He might be a nice kid but since those diaries were right on everything else, they'd be right on Jake disappearing on me as well.

After showering I took my new dress out of the closet. It was a classic wrap featuring a v neck, three quarter length sleeves and a flared skirt that ended just below her knees, but the fabric was what made it so special. It was the color of spring; the subtle pattern of the silk looked like an Impressionist painting, with delicate shades of mauve, soft blue and pink dappled throughout the dress.

Minding Mary's instructions, I had chosen my lingerie most carefully and selected a lavender lace demi bra and matching lace boy panties to wear beneath the dress. My nails were perfectly manicured and painted a delicate shade of pink and she wore strappy lavender heels to complete the outfit. Yes I do know it's Christmas, give me a break.

I don't know why I did it to be honest. I think it was because dressing up made me feel special.


	6. Chapter 5: A date

**Chapter 5: A date?**

Dinner went well. I managed to dodge all the questions Billy fired my way about my ex and if he's coming back and all the questions Jake fired my way about whether I was dating anyone, or if I wanted to. However dad got my silent message and changed the topic, especially after Jake spent 5 minutes staring at my chest when they came in. The image of a slap on the back of Jake's head by dad when he did this still brings a smile to my face.

It's a week after Christmas and I actually had enough of Mike trying to get me to agree to go on a date with him. While he is a nice guy and was ok to just be friends he still asks me on dates every now and then. This time I decided to say yes. On one condition, he'd never ask me again. I would.

Surprisingly he agreed on my terms with little to no grumbling. To be honest part of me is afraid of having a good time and another part is afraid of having a great time. I know Mike and we're really good friends so I know that we can have a nice date and maybe I'm over analyzing this but I can't help myself.

In a few minutes he should stop by to pick me up. We're going to Port Angeles for the usual dinner and movie routine. Angela had stopped by earlier today to help me get ready and I knew for a fact dad was downstairs ready to give Mike the third degree. And he likes Mike. I rolled my eyes at my reflection at the mirror.

Hearing dad visiting the little boys room for the third time in less than half an hour I decided to cut him some slack and opened the door to let him check my outfit.

I had a short silk skirt on with a print of the night sky on it, with soft leggings that looked a lot like a pantyhose and a black strapless top with a see through long sleeves. I had pulled on a pair of black knee high heeled boots as well. My makeup was light and hair was simply down on the side with a small clip to secure them in place. My long maroon coat was laid on my bed next to my purse waiting for Mike.

Mike was punctual. I let dad five minutes to grill Mike and I rushed down the stairs, ignored dad's little evil smile and the 'stay as long as you like, you don't have school in the morning' jibe and got in Mike's car.

The movie went as smoothly as you can expect a movie date with me to go. After play arguing over who would pay for the tickets and pop corn we decided Mike would pay for dinner and I'd tackle the movie. Our choices were a romantic comedy or a horror movie. In the end we chose an action flick.

We sat side by side. At first it was a bit awkward but the time the previews ended and the lights went down we were comfortable chatting about the upcoming films and making plans to gather a group and come back.

Halfway in the movie our popcorn we had cleared the popcorn and Mike had his hand on the armrest between us. I couldn't help but smiling as I saw it. I waited for a few minutes to see if he'd take it back but then I gave in. I let my hand settle in his just as the main character in the movie ran after his nemesis.

Near the end of the movie I let my head fall on Mike's shoulder. Moments later I felt his head resting on mine right before he wrapped his arm around me pulled me closer.

As the end credits rolled we got up to leave. We decided to go for dinner at the MacDonald's in the mall. We had eaten a ton of pop corn but the thought of chili fries and a cheeseburger made my stomach growl.

We got seated away from the indoor playground instead opting to sit by the window and had our burgers while talking about the movie we just saw and laughed about how fake and Matrix inspired the fight sequences were.

The return to Forks was silent as we listened to the radio making comments every now and then about the songs.

We were standing at my door at the end of our first official date when the porch light flicked on. There was no doubt in my mind that this was dad's little signal, letting us know I had like two minutes to get inside.

"See, it wasn't weird"

Mike said teasingly, nudging my arm smiling. The real question is...is it going to get weird now?

I laughed at that

"Yeah, no one puked in popcorn buckets, so there's that. You're not planning on vanishing for two weeks, are you?"

I asked in a soft voice as I remembered how diary Bella went on a movie date with Mike (who got sick) and Jake (who vanished on her). Mike obviously thought I was joking and laughed out loud at that causing me to giggle with him.

"You're a good guy, Mike. A good friend."

I knew I was probably crushing him but deep inside something told me that I wasn't the one for Mike and he wasn't the one for me. Mom would tell me to give it a shot and see where it leads and I was sorely tempted to give in.

"I try, I like you Bella."

"Don't know why"

I forced a chuckle choosing to not acknowledge his deceleration. I gave him a smile and saw him leaning in in response. That was never good. His lips were millimetres away from mine when the door behind me opened forcing Mike to stop dead in his tracks and pull hastily back. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"See you tomorrow?"

Mike asked after clearing his throat stepping down from the porch.

"You see me every day Mike, why do you even have to ask?"

I laughed and headed inside where dad was smirking at me.

"Good date?"

He asked waggling his brows and his mustachless upper lip drew my attention.

"Dad what happened?"

"I may have caught my moustache on fire when I was poking the fire at the fireplace earlier"

He replied looking sheepish causing a new wave of belly laugh out of me.

"Are you alright, do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"Nuh I'm fine. I just had to shave it"

I shook my head in amusement.

"Now all you need is a haircut and you'll be great! Goodnight daddy"


	7. Chapter 6: The twist

**Chapter 6: The twist**

In Virginia, in another small town where the supernatural beings are more than the actual humans strange things were happening. In an underground cellar a young boy no more that 17 years old was transforming back from a wolf to human, crying in the arms of a young vampire girl.

On a cliff a young witch that held a lot of secrets had succedded in her mission and was looking at the full moon with a self satisfied smirk.

Two vampire lovers were trying to figure out whether one of them was dying or not.

Two warlocks, father and son, were doing the bidding of an old vampire.

One young girl stood in her bedroom trying to figure out if she had made the right choice.

And in the remains of an old church, a little outside the town, in a tomb, were two vampires. Each lost in their own thoughts. One feeling smug and secure, the other one confused. Suddenly a boulder was lifted and another man came in. Another vampire, male with an accent.

"Elijah."

"Good evening, Katrina."

"Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."

He smirked at her obvious fear. He turned to the other man in the room that while wasn't, or didn't seem, scared was clearly uncomfortable.

"Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?"

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please... Come."

Stefan was horrified. Elijah was with Elena? And he was asked to leave the tomb? What about the spell that kept them locked in?

"I can't"

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted."

He turned to Katherine

"As for you, however,"

He leaned in, looked at her straight in the eyes and compelled her.

"You shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are."

He moved back smirking harder.

"You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine."

He warned Stefan who was now standing near him. Seeing this Katherine panicked and

Started begging him for help.

"Stefan, no. Please, don't let him leave me in here."

"Goodbye, katherine."

He turned to leave following Elijah who had just exited the tomb when Katherine took a deep breath and shouted

"There is one more doppleganger"

A/N: Yes, I know small chapter, there is a reason for it though so please please please wait for the next chapter.

PS All I own from this chapter is only the last line The rest was in the 11th episode of the 2nd season Vampire Diaries.


	8. Chapter 7: What did you just say?

**Chapter 7: What did you just say?**

Stefan froze at the entrance of the tomb. Katherine smiled at that, she knew she had his attention now. He turned around slowly looked at her and then zoomed out of the tomb and back to town. It's ok, he'd be back.

Early the next morning found him angry at his girlfriend who had struck a deal with Elijah and he couldn't get Katherine's last words from last night out of his mind. Still angry at his girlfriend he called a meeting with Damon, Rose (who had been bitten by a werewolf, Bonnie and Alaric.

"So there is another me?"

"That's what Katherine said"

"Were those her exact words?"

"She said 'There is another doppelganger'. I left after that"

"Let me guess one of us will have to go and ask her now"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"And why do we trust her again? She's lying to get our attention"

"Well she's got it, hasn't she?"

was Rose's reply. She exchanged a look with bonnie that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"I'll go and talk to her. Then we'll see where that leaves us"

"Damon, wait. She said something else too. Earlier she had mentioned that Isobel could help locate Klaus. After all she located Katherine"

"The same Katherine that eluded one of the original vampires? Yeah right"

Mumbled Alaric's but it went unheard. Later that morning Stefan and Elena went to school where they updated Jeremy and Caroline while Damon played Katherine's game and went to talk to her about her revelation.

"Hello Damon"

She was smirking, shit! Hook, line, sinker, he was here.

"Yes, yes, I'm here. You were saying something about more offsprings yesterday"

he snarled as her smirk grew wider.

"You know one would say you don't to be here, Damon"

she baited him. Unfortunately for her Damon already knew her ways so he remained silent and waited for her to exhale, roll her eyes and blurt an address and a warning. She did just that, an act or the truth? No one knew maybe not even herself. This was a whole new can of worms.

"24 Hill Side str. Forks, Washington. Elijah already knows, why did you think he wants Elena to stay here? He wouldn't want to find one doppleganger only to have the second lost."

She finished with a small smile full of secrets. Damon backed up loosing his cool bravado. Without a word he turned and left at a human pace. One look but so many hidden messages...

Damon made a quick stop at a number of semi-local hospital bloodbags to stock up for the upcoming trip to wherever this Forks place was (seriously were the people that found it so desperate for a fork?) and headed home after sending a mass text to the rest of the troops to meet at the boarding house.

Later that day the whole gang was there. Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Alaric even Caroline, Rose was upstairs writhing in agony and Bonnie was not answering her phone, probably with this Luka guy. Damon told them Katherine's message and its underlined threat/message.

"It's another doppleganger, lives in a town named Forks and that is in Washington. I assume the state and not the city. Also Elijah knows about her."

"Doesn't she have a name? Maybe we can google her"

Damon rolled his eyes and answered only the first part of the question

"No name. Just an address."

"So we'll have to track her down and meet her. Assuming we do trust Katherine"

was alaric's voice of logic. Elena was annoyed and couldn't hide it.

'What does it mean, another doppleganger?"

"I dont know Elena. Alaric's right though, we have to go meet her."

"Not all of us, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on ... other matters"

"OK, so who goes and who stays?"

"You're not going Jer, you got school, we all do"

"And you Elena have an agreement with Elijah, you're staying here"

Stefan effectively cut the arguement before it begun. Alaric got up, paced for a few moments in full teacher mode and then declared.

"Elena you stay here, you made a deal and you're sticking to it. Stefan here. Caroline you need to keep an eye on Tyler and get him to keep an eye on this Mason's girlfriend. I will go, I'm an adult and her parents will want to hear or see one before they tell us to take a hike. Damon and Jeremy with me."

"what about school? and Jenna?"

Stefan piped in

"Always ready to rain a catastrophe little brother."

"Christmas break starts next week Stefan. I'll say Jeremy is helping me with a project. Jenna will go for it."

Alaric's tone was final and cut off any objects Stefan or Elena might have made. Damon was in on his train of thoughts and added quickly

"This doesn't leave this room. No one will know about it. No Rose, no Tyler, no Bonnie."

He looked Elena straight in the eyes as he told this. Everyone nodded but Elena didn't move.

"Elena?"

"Fine. I'll keep it a secret."

Everyone scattered afer that. Caroline met up with Tyler, confused about their kiss but unable to take it off her mind while Stefan and Elena went for a walk.

The same evening after a quiet dinner with Jenna Alaric, Damon and Jeremy packed their bags and boarded a plane for Seattle.

Strangely the normally three hour drive from Seattle to the tiny town called Forks (thankfully the GPS included it) was a bit less than one hour with Damon behind the wheel.

A/N: Yes I tweaked the time frame a litlle. The party at the 14th episode hasn't happened yet so Rose it still alive. In my mind Tyler and Caroline kissed right after he transformed back to human)


	9. Chapter 8: Danger

**Chapter 8: Danger?**

I woke up to Rocki's loud barking. I jumped up with the last word of my dream ring in my ears.

"... Run"

I opened my eyes for a moment and closed them again, the sun was too bright. I threw my arm over my eyes hoping it would make the sounds go away. I sat up hoping it would stop the room from spinning and pushed my hair of out of my eyes. I made the mistake of going to sleep with wet hair and my hair was all over the place.

I checked the clock , 11:45 my did I sleep in... Rocki was still barking loudly and my headache was worsening by the minute. I stood up slowly and stumbled my way to the closet. I grabbed the hanger with the 'run Rocki' clothes and got dressed in a black pair of yoga pants with a wide pink line around the waist. The matching black athletic top with a 'love pink' logo over my sports bra, put on my running shoes and hoodie and leased Rocki.

We were out of the house in less than ten minutes. Only after walking Rocki for more than an hour I finally calmed down. My dream had spooked me a lot. Rocki and I stopped at the Lodge for lunch and a cup of much needed coffee.

While waiting on my chocolate chips pancakes and coffee I thought back on my dream. I was once again on the gazebo. The girl that looks like me was there as well but she was agitated. She was talking about something or someone but I couldn't hear her well. Then she got angry crying, shouting and then she looked at me in the eyes and said

"Run"

Her commanding tone of voice along with Rocki's insistent barking that usually meant danger was near panicked completely. Well Rocki seems calm now. I took my sweet time eating while giving Rocki one of her treats I always kept in my hoodie to keep her calm. Then I went to the bathroom, washed my hands and finger combed my hair pulling it in a long braid, thankfully I had showered before bed. I paid (thankfully I always keep a twenty in my pocket) and returned home in a slow jog. It is December and it was cold.

However when we neared home I saw an unknown car in the driveway, right behind mine with three men around it. An older looking one (he looked about mid thirty) was trying to pick the frond door lock, a teenage one was typing something furiously on a laptop leaning on the hood of the and the third was dressed in all black and was standing near the door with the older one talking amicably. I neared them without being heard and leaned onto my car.

"Is there a specific reason you're trying to break into my house?"

All three jumped and turned to me. Rocki started to hiss low in her throat and I kept her back by her lease. I thought about speed dialing dad but I had forgotten my cell phone in my haste to leave earlier.

"Well, is any of you going to answer me?"

After a few moments of silence the older guy pulled his tools out of my frond door and got up

"You, you live here?"

"Is that a problem?"

Silence descended once again. I looked at them closely. The older guy was confused, the one in black kept staring at me and the younger one was now examining his cell phone. The car he was leaning previously on was a rental, I could see the sticker from here, but looked expensive. I think it was a BMW X6 if my Top Gear knowledge served me correctly.

"We were looking for her"

The young one came up to me showing me his cell phone. I took it and looked at the photo. A teenage girl, long straight black hair, dark eyes and fair skin looked back at me. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place her.

"Sorry never seen her before"

I handed the phone back.

"She's a friend of my sister's and we were told she lives here"

"So you thought you'd break in and what? Surprise her?"

The fact that th other two jumped at the words of the younger one wasn't lost on me. They definitely had no back up plan. The older one looked sheepish.

"Yeah kinda."

"Right... I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night. You have five minutes to tell me the truth or I'm calling the cops"

They looked at each other but before any of them could speak I saw dad's cruiser passing in front of the house and parking in front of it, blocking their car. Dad stepped out, pulled his sunglasses on and asked

"What's going on here?"

If anything the men looked even more awkward now with the exception of the black clothed one. If his eyebrows went any higher they'd be lost in his hair.

"I came back to find them trying to pick the lock. They claim to be looking for her"

I snatched the cell phone back and handed it to dad. I watched a myriad of emotions flicker on his face shock, pain, betrayal, anger, fury, and acceptance. He looked up

"Let's take this show inside"

I headed inside, after gently pushing the guy back and unlocked the door and quickly I typed the security code to the alarm. I opened the door wider then and allowed the three men to come in and headed to the living room. Dad closed the door on his way in and sat in his armchair without taking his gun belt off, that's a first.

The three men sat on the couch and I perched myself on the arm of dad's chair with Rocki seating in front of us in a clear protection pose with her head on my bended knee. After glaring at the black dressed one the older one spoke

"I'm Alaric Saltzman, this is Jeremy Gilbert and that's Damon Salvatore"

He motioned to the young one and the black dressed one. I could see the vein in dad's forehead start to disco dance. Oh hoh!

"I'm Charles Swan and this is my daughter Bella. Now what is going on?"

I loved dad's 'I'm the Sheriff and you will tell me or else' tone. However dad always insists on calling me Isabella, strange. Alaric took the initiative.

"We were told that this girl lives here. We came to find her"

He motioned to the picture on the phone in dad's hands.

"She's not here I'm afraid. Who sent you?"

"Erm, well.."

"Katherine"

It was the first time I heard Damon's (?) voice. He was looking closely both dad and me for a reaction. He got two.

"Katherine who?"

"She's out then?"

"In a way"

"She's not the girl in the photo though"

"No, that's my sister"

"So the legend..."

"STOP!"

I couldn't take the conversation any longer. One they all knew what they were talking about and I didn't and two they were talking too fast. They all turned to me.

"Take it from the beginning with the viewer commentary on please."

Dad chuckled.

"Okay kiddo."

Then I got pulled to a story full of vampires, werewolves, witches and curses. Crazy huh?


	10. Chapter 9: How it all begun

**Chapter 9: How it all begun**

The next day I was in my room getting dressed after my shower going over the previous day's events. Deciding I'd stay in I put on a pair of comfy jeans and a long double strapped top in a a light blue purple color. (A/N: outfit on profile as always)

Dad had taken the day off so shortly after breakfast the three visitors (much like the three stooges) were in my living room each bursting a cup of coffee while they explained the situation to me in depth. I had a date with Mike last night so I had bailed out.

"So, just to make sure I have everything right, Damon, you're a vampire. You and your brother were turned in the late 1864 by a woman named Katherine. This woman"

I pointed to the photo I had borrowed from Jeremy and printed out. Damon nodded.

"You Alaric, are the husband of the now turned by Damon woman called Isobel who is a descendant of Katherine and Elena's mother. Jeremy you are a humble human."

They nodded.

"Now there is a curse that causes Vampires to burn in the sun so they can only go out in night and forces werewolves to remain human except the night of a full moon when they're allowed/forced to change. The cure for this curse is a moonstone and the blood of the doppelganger who is the descendant of this Katherine."

Again they nodded

"You do realized how stupid that is, right?"

At their empty gazes I continued.

"Why this Katherine in particular, why moonstone and which moonstone? I have a moonstone ring, does it work? And if the werewolf part is sealed in a moonstone where the vampire part is, assuming it exists and it's not a big stupid urban legend"

Once again they looked at me with stupid clueless faces. I leaned back and returned their look. Dad was just smirking.

"You know, she has a point"

"Thank you Jeremy, and she has a name, use it"

"According to Katherine he has it out for her for eluding him back then"

"The same Katherine who changes her story with every breath she takes. Correct me if I'm wrong but she sent you here telling you you'd find one more of her dopplegangers?"

I finished off with an angelic smile

"Do you see one?"

"Seriously though Bella has a point. Katherine sent us in a wild goose chase."

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean dad?"

"I mean that she sent them here for you Bells."

"Me?"

"For one they need someone that won't dance to her rhythm, and two they need a Swan witch"

You could hear a pin drop. Rocki was the only one that wasn't looking at dad as she was too busy enjoying a belly scratching by Jeremy. A Swan what? Dad got up bid the guests goodbye as this is a family matter and moved to open a family book from the bookshelf. In it was the entire family history complete with paintings and photographs. It started in the 1842 when Marie Swan was born and her mom and grandmother moved to Forks.

"It all started a long long long time ago. It is unknown how but a vampire changed a man named Klaus."

"Santa Klaus?"

Dad hid his amusement and threw my a glare

"Bella!"

"sorry"

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and after rolling his he went back to storytelling.

"Anyway! There was a war between vampires and werewolves. Many lives were lost. The vampires were losing when they got a witch to help them. That witch made a deal with the vampires and the werewolves to form a truce and end the war.

They used special stones to place two curses. One would bind the vampires and forbid them from ever walking in the sun and the other would force the werewolves to remain human and only change once on full moon.

However the witches didn't trust the two sides and broke a small piece of each stone to keep themselves. That way if the stones weren't complete the spells would never be lifted. They handed the moonstone to the leader of the werewolves and the lapis lazuli to the leader of the vampires.

The witch that placed those spells was your ancestor Melinda Swan, the first of our line"

I remain sat with my mouth hanging open.

"I'm a witch? What about the Cullens? The La Push legends?"

"The La Push legends are nothing but that, legends. What do you know about the Cullens and yes you are a witch. I had your powers bound until you were ready to deal with them"

I blinked a few times. Oh hell we have more important issues now that the Cullens secret.

"The Cullens are vampires dad. According to the La Push legends they're 'Cold Ones' but they're not like Damon, which brings me to what is your problem with him? If looks could kill he'd be dead and burned by now"

Dad exhaled heavily.

"You tell me about the Cullens and I'll tell you about Damon"

"Deal"

I started talking then. I wanted everything off my chest so I started by telling him about the diaries, about Edward, our relationship, James and the rogue vampires ending with the birthday party from hell and the breakup. By the time I finished dad was turning to an unattractive shade of purple.

When he calmed it was his turn to tell me a story. That story was set in the 1842 when Marie was born. The family was living in Mystic Falls. A small town in Virginia near where Richmond is today. The family was small, mom, dad, dad's mother and the twin daughters. When the daughters were born they were the first siblings in the family line so the parents decided they had to protect them and separate them. The mother took one baby and her mother in law and moved to Forks, the dad kept the second baby and stayed in Mystic Falls. Time passed and the two halves of the family never reunited.

Isabella grew up and fell in love with a man who left to fight in the Civil war. They were engaged before he left but when he came back on a leave of absence he changed. He flirted and got caught in the charm of another woman and left Isabella after a walk in the woods. Sounds familiar? She got killed by an animal that sucked all her blood and left her dead. Her father was killed in a house fire a few weeks later.

The other daughter, Marie, grew up, got married and six branches down the family tree gave birth to me. I am the spitting image of those twins and was named after them.

"What about the Cold Ones?"

"According to the family book they were created by a spell. Klaus forced Melinda to find a way to keep him alive seeing as to a wolf bite is fatal. She did but the result was a vampire with ice cold skin that is stronger than the original vampire. "

"Amazing. So now what?"

"Now we go to Mystic Falls little girl and we help fix this mess."

Dad and I exchanged a smile and a nod. It was time to move again. We were leaving in a week.


	11. Chapter 10: Moving day

**Chapter 10: Moving day**

I thought I'd never finish packing. I had no idea for how long we'd be away and when I started packing I was going to pack only the necessary items, now I thought I'd pack all my belongings. I looked back to the three suitcases open on my bed and decided to only get enough to bring me by and not tire me out.

I was pulled out of my musings by dad who stood at my opened door and took Rocki for an extra long walk in hopes to tire her out while I'd take a shower and make sure everything was locked and we hadn't forgotten anything.

Knowing I'd spend the majority of this day either in a car or a plane I was comfortably dressed in jeans and a sweater with a lot of carryon items. For one was a big handbag with my laptop, webcam, laptop cables, diary and cell phone charger. Then was my purse. I dragged my bags downstairs and saw we had forgotten to gather Rocki's playground so I picked it up and put it in a duffel bag. I got the cars in the garage and locked it up changing the security code, just in case. When dad got back with a seemingly exhausted Rocki I was waiting for them in yard surrounded by bags. Three dark grey suitcases for dad, 3 cherry suitcases for me, Rocki's duffle bag, my handbag, my purse, Rocki's traveling soft paneled cage and dad's briefcase with ID, police badge and gun.

Mr. Newton and Mike were going to Seattle that day for buy stuff for the store and agreed with dad to give us a ride since we couldn't take our cars. We'd pay a fortune for parking fee.

In the front seat dad was chatting with Mr. Newton about everything and anything including last night's epic poker game. In the back seat Mike and I were also chatting about last night's group outing my friends threw for me. It was held in Angie's house and was a night full of board games and movies. They had even given me a going away gift when it had hit me. I'm leaving! Three long hours later we arrived at the airport in Seattle, the infamous SeaTac. Mike came with me to find carrier strollers for the luggage while Mr. Newton helped dad to unload said luggage.

Dad pulled the luggage onto the strollers and tied Rocki's lease on it's handle.

Mike pulled me in his arms for one last goodbye,

"I'll miss you pretty girl"

"Mike, I won't be gone forever, I'll come back you know. But please promise me you won't stay single waiting for me."

"Isn't that my choice?"

"Yes it is but I don't know when I'll come back Mickey."

"Fine, fine"

"And keep an eye on the others"

"And you call me, every day"

"Aye aye sir"

Mike laughed and was about to give me a kiss when two coughs took our attention and we turned to see our dads who wore very amused expressions. I rolled my eyes at dad and shocking everyone I placed a kiss on Mike's lips, winked at him and walked away to dad. We both waved bye and waited till they pulled away.

We moved to the check in line to register dad's gun and give our luggage and Rocki. Rocki fussed a little but got in her cage easily enough and took her cold medicine (vet's orders, she'd be relaxed for the flight but not knocked out). We checked it all and went to grab some lunch. The flight would be long about 6 and a half hour and we had a long two hours to kill before boarding the plane. Lunch, coffee bathroom breaks and our flight was announced. I typed a quick text message to mom who wanted to know everything - as if.

**Charlie POV **

We boarded the plane and I could see my daughter silently panicking. Sure she had a good game face but she could never play me, I am her dad after all. I leaned in as to not be over heard and told her

"We're coming back Bells"

"Are we?"

"yes and you need to believe it"

"Are you sure dad cause it really seems to me it ή ταν ή επί τας dad"

"Don't worry baby"

I pulled her in my arms smiling at her Greek reference. Renee had dated a Greek lawyer a few years ago and Bella was so fascinated with his native language that she had gotten a ton of learn it alone guides and had them with her when she visited. Of course by the time she had to go back Renee had broken up with the guy but Bell's CV was one language richer now.

As she tried to keep herself calm by watching the movie played on flight (Mansfield Park) and then one more movie on her laptop and then writing on her diary and consuming five cups of coffee in a six hours flight while she did her nails, she fell asleep. How she can consume that much coffee and then sleep is beyond me! A trait she get from Renee that's for sure. I settled back to watch the second movie option of the flight.

No matter what I told Bella I am not that sure we'll be alright. I will however protect Bella much better than I protected Isabella, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do. I promised myself as I gently shook her awake for landing. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She seemed calmer than before.

The landing was smooth and we hurried to get out of the plane. It was almost seven thirty and my back was killing me. I am getting too old to sit for so long. I went to register my gun and get Rocki while Bella would get trolleys for our luggage and Rocki, poor doggie.

I met with Bella who had loaded the trolleys and was waiting for me. We got out and headed to the closest car dealership to rent a car for while we'd be here. I needed one with a large trunk so my choices were a bright red Ford escape and a black jeep. I was still deciding when Bells jumped in and chose the Escape. Her reasoning? What if it rains? She also insisted on a GPS system even though I was sure we wouldn't need it. I signed the paperwork and the store clerk brought the car. We threw the luggage in the trunk, placed the still woozy and confused Rocki in the backseat with her cage unlocked and piled in.

We neared the city when my stomach growled loudly. The food on the flight looked and smelled like road kill so I had declined and Bells was sleeping. We stopped at a restaurant outside the city and had dinner consisted of roasted lamp with spicy rice, salad and briouats for dessert. Rocki was still upset so we followed doctor's orders and gave her a few bites of her favorite biscuits.

We reached the house that once was in the downtown of Mystic Falls and now was in the suburbs a little after 9 pm. It looked just as I remember it. Soft red paneled Victorian house, two stories tall with an attic and a basement. I stole a look at Bella who had gotten the groggy Rocki out and was looking at the house in wonder. Pulling the luggage and strolling them to the door I unlocked it but let Bella first in. I looked at the house; it was just like I remember it.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did someone clean it up for us?"

"Why do you say that princess?"

I hid my smile

"It's clean, no dust, no anything even the garden is well tended and the lawn mowed."

I didn't respond just pulled her by the hand up to the attic. Mother had told me I should get Bella to the attic immediately after coming in. The attic door opened easily and I got the book out of the old chest to was in and opened it's first page. It was obviously blank but when Bella touched it the 'Dominus Trinus' spell was visible

"read it. Out loud"

"what is it?"

"just read it"

"Hear now the words

of the witches,

The secrets we hid

in the night.

The oldest of Gods

are invoked here,

The great work of

Magic is sought.

In this night and

in this hour,

I call upon the

Ancient Power.

Bring your powers

to me Swan witch!

I want the power!

Give me the power!"

As soon as she was done a flock of white lights engulfed her and the extended to the rest of the room and then the house. The former oil lamps we transformed to electric lamps and I'm sure a myriad of changes happened. According to the legends now that Bells accepted her powers the house recognized her as a Swan witch and transformed itself to accommodate her.

"Dad, what the hell just happened?"

"You accepted your powers."

"oh"

She visibly swallowed and placed the book on its holder.

"I'm going to find a room to sleep in. See you in the morning dad"

she left the room. I can't blame her, she had the whole world turned on her ear this past week. I took in my surroundings and then moved to the Book and closed it. It was the family spell book, the Swan book of shadows. I went downstairs, opting to unpack in the morning, looking to see where Bella was. She had naturally gravitated to Isabella's room and I retreated in mine.

I laid in bed, still fully clothed thinking about my life. I was born in Forks 45 full years ago. I was a simple boy with simple friends; I never questioned mother's wishes or ability to keep a healthy garden without ever tending to it. As I got to my teen years I started remembering things I couldn't have known. Details of another time, another family, another place. My mother would always shush me until I met and fell in love with Renee. The day Renee announced her pregnancy I couldn't be happier. It was also the day I found the truth about my family. My mother sat me down and told me the story about Charles and Amelia Swan that lived in a small town called Mystic Falls in Virginia in the late 1944. The legends that said that one of those babies would die to protect the curse Melinda Swan had placed. I was the first male Swan born since then. The incarnation of Charles Swan, hence the name Charlie. I would give birth to the witch that would fix the mess that started back then. Bearing that in mind I met with the family white lighter, a literal guardian angel for witches. In this case my baby daughter's angel. It was an 18 year old girl called Roxanne. The night Bella was born Roxanne orbed (magically transported) me, mom and Renee who was in labor at the time to this house to let Bella be born here so that the house would see her as a Swan witch. Moments after the birth, Renee fell asleep exhausted and mom held a magical christening for Bella binding her powers moments after it was done. It had to be done to allow my baby girl to have a normal life, she'd get her powers back when she performed the spell I had her cast today. I decided she should be named after my twin daughters, Isabella Marie. Roxanne orbed us back in Forks where Bella would live her life. Now we're back home, I only hope she will be happy and safe here.

A/N: 'Η ταν ή επί τας' is a phrase that was used by the ancient Spartans. It means you will return from the war it two ways only: victorious with your shield in your hands or dead laid on the shield.

A/N 2: As you all saw I used the spell that Phoebe used in Charmed as well as is because I like the structure the witchcraft has in the show.


	12. Chapter 11: He's alive

**Chapter 11: He's alive?**

Bella POV

I woke up in the middle of the night by a strange noise. Like the leaves sound when the breeze blows among them. I looked around trying to remember where I was. The room was big room painted in soft pink. I remembered then, I wasn't in Forks anymore and this wasn't a dream. I got up slowly as to not wake Rocki up who had taken half the bed for herself and took off my shoes, as I had fallen asleep fully clothed.

I followed the noise to the sunroom that had a small garden in front of it that housed the infamous gazebo. Like the rest of the house it looked homey and well used and loved unlike the old one I remembered from my dreams. The girl, me. was there as well, in her light blue period dress smiling softly at me only she looked ethereal.

I sat on the bench across from her as i always did.

"Hello"

"Hi, I'm.."

"Bella, I know. I'm Isabella and this is Marie"

I looked to the side, something I had never done in my dreams, to see another girl dressed also in a period dress, a light purple one. The two girls were identical. Same eyes, same face, height and build. Their only difference was their hair, Isabella's was medium length barely reaching her shoulders and straight while Marie's was the same length and color but curly without the fringe Isabella had.

"Am I dreaming again?"

They laughed

"Not exactly"

"When you castled the spell earlier you were officially recognized as a Swan witch and unlocked us, let's say"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that from now on you can summon us. Everything you need is in the Book of Shadows in the attic. You should read it"

"I know this will sound stupid but why do you speak like me? Shouldn't you, you know speak old?"

"We thought it would be easier for you"

"It is"

"Be careful sister"

With that they were gone. I pinched myself to make sure I was awake and when it hurt I knew I was. Slowly I retraced my steps to the bedroom I promptly fell asleep again.

Next time I opened my eyes to see sunlight. I looked at my wrist and saw it was 7 am, then at the nightstand saw on a clock there it was 10 am. Yeah, time difference. I didn't feel it but I had slept like a stock for more than 12 hours. I looked around and saw my bedroom had an ensuite bathroom. I took a nice long warm shower, thinking how in the 1880's there was no water heater. Now that I think about it why is there soap, shampoo and hair conditioner in here too? I got dressed in a bathrobe seeing as I hadn't thought of getting clothes and slippers. I went downstairs and grabbed one of my suitcases dragged it upstairs and got dressed in a short grey skirt and Jessica's favorite red top. She insisted it makes my boobs look bigger and it does.

I went to make coffee but seeing the sadly empty cupboards in the kitchen I decided I'd unpack and when dad woke up a trip to the supermarket was definitely in order.

I was pleasantly surprised to find out that the walls in this house were thick. I couldn't hear dad's loud snoring! For a moment I wondered if he even was here but checking all the rooms on the first floor I found his and gently opened the door, the loud snore had be backtracking and closing his door in no time. Returning to my room after I found there was a small nursery.

I was finishing putting my personal touch in the room by placing my laptop on a small table and mailing mom and my friends in Forks and Phoenix when Rocki insisted she had to go out, fast! Not knowing where I should take her I set her free in the garden in the back and placed her playground in the front yard.

Dad came downstairs then to find me looking at the paintings in the living room. One portrayed dad with a beautiful woman with reddish hair. They were each holding a baby. The second painting was of me, or rather Isabella in the same baby blue dress I saw her wearing last night. I felt more than heard dad coming in and without turning to face him I spoke.

"Is that you dad?"

"Used to be. That's Charles, the previous version of me, if you'd like"

"And that's your wife?"

"Her name was Amelia. That painting was drawn a few days before the babies were born and added in."

"Who are you dad?"

"I am your father Bells. This man is my previous incarnation, I have his memories but I'm not him"

I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Are you up for breakfast kiddo?"

"heck yeah"

We laughed and headed outside to the rental car.

"Dad? Why do we have hot water?"

"I told you last night, the house upgraded itself to accommodate you."

"That's why we have electricity as well?"

"Yep, that reminds me"

He pulled my arm backwards to the garage and got in by the side door. There was a covered car in that when dad pulled the tarmac revealed a light blue sedan car. Dad let a whistle.

"I thought there was a carriage in here.

"A carriage?"

"There weren't any cars back then kiddo. We had a carriage"

"Right. the car then?"

"The carriage became the car. Do you know what it is?"

He was circling in smiling widely

"Should I?"

"It's an Austin Healey 3000. It's considered a classic now"

"Great! Can we go for breakfast now?"

"Fine, fine"

We drove to town with dad talking about how this town changed since 1864 when Charles died. We were en route to a bar/diner of sorts when we passed a house right outside the city limits that had cruisers and a ambulance with its siren on and blasting. We exchanged a look and dad quickly pulled over and grabbed his gun and badge and strapped them on his waist. Always loving a good mystery I quickly followed after slinging my cross body purse on.

A blond woman around dad's age tried to stop us from entering

"Excuse me sir but you cannot enter here"

"I'm a cop ma'am"

"So am I, sheriff Forbes"

"Forbes, you say?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Charles Swan, sheriff in Forks, Washington. What happened here?"

Instead of replying sheriff Forbes and dad started looking at each other for a few moments. Get a room already!

"Get a room already"

"tell me about it"

I turned on my right to see a pretty blond girl. She was looking at dad my sheriff Forbes with a slight disgust painted on her face. I liked her already.

"I'm Bella Swan"

"Caroline Forbes"

"You're sheriffs"

"Daughter, yes. And you are?"

"The doppelganger apparently"

We exchanged a look when a loud moan of pain claimed our attention and following our parents we rushed to the side entrance of the large house where a man was being carried out on a stretcher by EMT's.

"Oh my god the mayor"

Sheriff Forbes exclaimed as Caroline visibly paled. Sheriff ordered a cop to contact the mayors wife and son and have them meet them at the hospital. Dad tossed me the keys and told me he'd stick with the sheriff. Always a cop.

I turned to Caroline who looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Need a ride?"

"Erm yeah sure."

I lead her to the rental but she had already pulled her cell out and called someone. She walked off talking and returned to me a few minutes later with a fake smile planted on her face.

"Everything all right?"

She hummed an answer and got in the car. Deciding she'd tell me at her own time I asked her where the nearest supermarket is.


	13. Chapter 12: Hello supernatural gang

**Chapter 12: Hello supernatural gang**

I pulled outside a market and Caroline was still faking it. Suddenly she muttered something under her breath and turned to face me.

"Can we start over?"

"As long as you don't lie straight to my face"

"Deal. I'm Caroline Forbes and I'm a vampire"

I was slightly taken aback

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm a witch"

We nodded at each other and exited the car. On the right side were the shopping carts and readily I grabbed one.

"What do you need to get?"

"Everything. The cupboards are completely empty and there is only so many times I can feed my dog snacks before she decided to snack on me"

"You have a dog? I love dogs."

Caroline exclaimed reminding me strongly of Jessica Stanley. That's a scary thought. By the time he shopping cart was full and we were en route for a pet shop to get supplies for Rocki I felt I knew everything on everyone. She was obviously lying about something that concerned the mayor and his son but I wasn't about to push. Yet.

About an hour I pulled at my new house and Caroline offered to help me unpack. Missing Angela I readily accepted. Rocki ran up to us fully ready for scratches and only when she lightly growled at Caroline I realized she was still waiting at the door. I went up to her frowning.

"You have to invite me in"

"I didn't know I had to be that polite"

She laughed

"No I mean I'm unable to enter a house I haven't been invited into"

"Really? Huh, didn't know that."

I felt a smirk grow on my face

"Do you promise to not drink me, my dad or my dog?"

"Ew that is like disgusting. I don't drink animals, they're yucky and I use blood bags. So no I will not drink you, your dad or your dog."

We laughed at that

"Come on in then"

She followed me to the kitchen where we proceeded to place everything in their right places. Then I gave Rocki a plate half full of dry food to match on till normal food time. I gave Caroline a tour of the house, leaving the attic out of it and then we headed to the Grill. According to her it was the only place you would definitely find one of the 'crew' at.

She was right. When we pulled on the street and entered it I saw Jeremy playing pool with a short haired blond guy. If the awkward glances I noticed were anything to go by he must be Caroline's ex. His name as I found out was Matt Donovan and was in fact Caroline's ex. She broke up with him when she was turned and was afraid of hurting him. Being as careful as possible I snapped a quick photo of him with my cell phone when I got his number in order to match a face to the name. I had done the same with everyone I'd met so far.

The four of us gathered around a pool table and played a few rounds. We were playing girls vs boys or as I kept thinking 'not so human vs human' and Caroline's vampire skills had us winning. Suddenly Jeremy stood up and the happy smile he had busy sported turned to a grim expression. I turned around to see a black girl accompanied by a black boy. I got a bad feeling in my torso from the girl. I whispered to Caroline, much like I had done to Jessica that first day

"Who are they?"

"That's Bonnie and he's Luka. She's our resident witch and Jer's wannabe girlfriend and he's the son of the evil vampire's personal warlock, also a warlock"

Quickly I snapped 2 more photos. Interesting term, warlock. Their word or Bonnie's?

"Interesting term, warlock. Their word or Bonnie's?"

"Theirs. Why?"

"Just asking"

If all the witch movies I've seen are onto something is that the word warlock usually means evil. I kept my mouth shut though, this is my first day here and I'm not about to make enemies, not before I make friends.

We turned back to our game even though it was used mostly as a ruse now. Jeremy was obviously elsewhere and Matt kept staring Caroline who was chatting amicably and sharing stories about her, Elena and Bonnie. I was starting to get hungry when Caroline stopped talking long enough to breath. I quickly jumped and asked where they usually had lunch and we all moved to the restaurant part of the place and were about to order when four more people entered the place. I recognized two of them, Damon and the girl from the photo. Katherine?

Caroline started waving at them and the three boys came to our table. The girl moved to the bar where Bonnie and Luka were. One was tall, bulky and had black hair, frankly he reminded me of Jake a little, the second one resembled Damon but had light brown hair and green eyes while Damon who was following behind was once again dressed in a black shirt has black hair and light green eyes. Matt let a barely audible groan at Caroline's growing smile.

"Hey guys. This is Bella she just moved here and"

Caroline started talking again and I was quick to pinch her thigh before she had any chance of blabbing my witch status. Damon smiled and sat down next to me, the bulky guy was Tyler the werewolf and the third one was Stefan, Damon's brother, if the ugly ring he had on wasn't indication enough I don't know what was. Tyler sat next to Matt who made no move to leave Caroline's other side and after Stefan snapped out of his surprise to see me he sat next to Matt holding off a seat for the girl. Elena, the doppleganger Caroline was quick to inform me.

Over dinner we spoke about this and that and everyone pretended to be ok with the fact that there were more than two subgroups. One consisted of Stefan, Elena and the witches Bonnie & Luka, the second one was Tyler and Matt that were barely civil even to each other but attentive to Caroline and the third one was Damon who tried to not get involved and simply watched them and I who was doing the same without the emotional attachment Damon had, even though he ignored it. Thankfully everyone ate fast and I couldn't hide my surprise when i saw the vampires eat. Sure I had seen Damon wolf down food last week in Forks but I hadn't paid attention, now that I saw three vampires doing the same without the slightest discomfort I wondered just how different they were from the Cullens.

After dinner I excused myself saying I had to walk my dog and it was late enough. The first group openly ignored me, the second group paid me no attention other than a warm goodnight and Caroline was fast to ask me for a ride home since I was her ride all day. Damon simply leaned in and whispered we had to talk, I readily agreed and made plans to meet early the next day.

About half an hour later I arrived home to find dad reading police reports and making notes in the kitchen. He was busy so I walked Rocki at a nearby park and returned home. I wasn't that tired so I decided to take a look at the Book of Shadows in the attic. It was insightful and I lost track of time. Getting a small A6 sized notebook I had bought in Forks with a hard cover and about 200 pages I casted one of the spells in the book and wrote down the results. Then I made a few potions that according to the book were generic and useful, I had a feeling I'd need them.

Afterwards I went downstairs to my room, printed the photos I had taken today and glued them in it as well with small notes on who is who. I placed them all in my bag and went to sleep, I had a feeling I had a long day ahead of me.


	14. Chapter 13: Abduction

**C****hapter 13 : Abduction**

I woke up feeling well rested and ready to face a new day. It was early, only 7.30 am and was about to go back to bed when I heard a loud crush downstairs and decided I'd slept enough. Putting on my flip flops I went to find dad trying to find he skillet to make pancakes, the only thing he knows how to make. He looked sheepish when he saw me.

"Morning daddy"

"Morning Bells, I was making breakfast."

"I heard, skillets are in the cupboard next to the sink on your right"

He blushed a little and I couldn't help but chuckle. I sat on the kitchen table to wait for breakfast. We talked about the day before and who is who while he cooked. He told me that the mayor was found alive yesterday while everyone thought he died in a house fire about three weeks ago and was now in the hospital. Also after breakfast he would be meeting with Sheriff Forbes to talk about the council.

"What council?"

"The Founders Council is an association of the Founding Families, townspeople descended from the original settlers of Mystic Falls, as well as various municipal officials. Outwardly it appears to be a civic organization dedicated to celebrating local history. Secretly the council's mission is to protect the town from vampires. Journals written by the members of Founding Families description vampires and how to catch and kill them are passed down through subsequent generations."

"oh, ok. What did our family write about?"

"The Swans observed mostly. Since Jonathan Gilbert invented a ton of devices that weren't supposed to work, but somehow did work I wrote down what they were supposed to do and they did. I mean Charles wrote down."

"How did they work?"

"Magic. The Vampire leader, this Katherine, was flanked by a witch who had a fling with Jonathan spelled his useless devices."

"Nice. Where are those devices now?"

"The council has a few, I don't know about the rest."

I nodded thoughtful. Over breakfast I told dad about the people I met yesterday and noticed his disgust when I mentioned Stefan, surprise when I mentioned that Caroline is a vampire but her mom doesn't know, pity when I said that Tyler is a werewolf but still his mom doesn't know and anger when I mentioned the love affairs of Jeremy Gilbert with the witch and the witch's with the warlock. Then he told me how Charles died in the hands of a vampire and how careful he wanted me to be around the Salvatore brothers. After a line of questioning he finally gave in and told me exactly how Charles had died back then. He was with Giuseppe Salvatore and Jonathan Gilbert and were working on how to conceal the Salvatore brothers deaths and Isabella's. When they decided it would be listed that the brothers would be mentioned as heroes died on duty while gathering the vampires and Isabella would be listed as a breaking and entering gone wrong. Mr. Gilbert left and the two men had a drink. Stefan Salvatore came in then and his father tried to stake him seeing as he was now a vampire. Stefan wounded his father and when he smelled the blood attacked, drank and killed him. During this time, dad; I mean Charles had tried to break the leg of a chair to stake Stefan but when he didn't push the stake deep enough Stefan killed him too.

I was silent for a moment. I understood dad's feelings but I didn't know if I could blame Stefan completely. He was a newborn and his father bled. When I magically cut my finger in that envelope back at the Cullens they all wanted to drink me even thought they were experienced. Dad then dissolved a small amount of grass in the last gulps of his coffee and drank it.

"What is that?"

"vervain"

I raised an eyebrow

"A special plant that is poisonous to vampires and cancels their compulsion. I need to get a new battery for my watch, then I will put the vervain in there. I will do the same with yours."

"I don't think you need to. Edward can't read my mind and I didn't have my powers at the time."

"Edward is a cold one Bells, these are Originals."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll ask Damon to compel me when I see him today, if it works you have my permission, otherwise I really don't want to."

"I don't like it but fine"

I was about to go shower and get dressed when the doorbell rang. Who was it at 8 am? Didn't people sleep anymore? I opened the door to see a woman in her early to mid forties with dark red hair. She gave me the once over with a look as if she'd encountered something that stuck to her shoe. I looked down at myself, I was in pj's, a short nightdress with short sleeves. It was 8am!

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Carol Lockwood and you are?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

I really didn't like using my full name just for intimidation but she needed a dose. At her obvious surprise I gave her my best innocent smile. She must be used to act quickly because she suddenly her face was a perfect mask of friendliness. She placed a medium sized aquarium filled with about a dozen small colorful fish in my arms.

"Housewarming present. Is your father inside?"

"He is. Come on in."

I let her in and led her to the conservatory. I put the aquarium down where Rocki was curious to see what it was and went to the kitchen to fetch dad. He was surprised to find out who the guest was and went to talk to her. I headed upstairs for a much needed shower and to get dressed.

I got dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans, a black leotard with thin straps and a simple short sleeved grey cardigan. I added a pair of boots and my cross body purse after making sure the potions and the notebook was in.

I went downstairs and took Rocki's leash just as the doorbell ran again. Aren't we popular today?

"Sheriff Forbes?"

"Good morning Isabella, is your father here?"

"Just Bella please and yes he is. Mrs Lockwood is here as well"

"Great, and call me Liz"

I let her in and led her to the conservatory where dad was looking out the paneled windows looking thoughtful. Liz patted Rocki a little and then looked at the aquarium.

"Mrs. Lockwood brought it."

"be glad you don't have a cat"

She deadpanned and we all laughed. I got Rocki and left, leaving the two cops to talk. It was almost 9 so I thought I'd take Rocki with me. After all she's a great sniffer for supernatural beings. I patted my pockets and realized I forgot the keys so I returned to the house. I took the keys from the small bowl next to the door when I tripped. There was a thin silver bracelet on the floor, I picked it up and examined it. It wasn't mine.

Vision

I saw Caroline curled in a fetus position crying and screaming. Someone was tormenting her and she was in so much pain. A man kept taunting her and when she didn't reply he would throw some kind of water on her causing her to scream more.

End vision

I was screaming feeling the pain that was inflicted on Caroline when dad shook me.

"Bella, Bella calm down baby. Bella talk to me, what is it? What did you see?"

"Here drink this"

Someone lifted a glass of water to my lips and I could hear Rocki barking.

"Caroline, oh god Caroline"

"Bella, Bella, breath honey."

I did as I was told

"Take a deep breath and tell me what you saw"

"Caroline, hurt, a brunette man was tormenting her"

"What else did you see? Any little detail"

I closed my eyes bringing the image

"She was in some sort of a cage. It was quiet except her screams. What happened dad?"

"A swan witch has four powers Bella. One offensive, one defensive, one supporting and one Tran sportive. This is your supporting one. This bracelet belongs to Caroline and what you saw is the future. You had a premonition, your first one"

"What do I do now?"

"Find and protect your friend. I'll keep Liz busy"

I nodded and ran out the door. Rocki ran after me and jumped in the Escalade. I sped to Caroline's home to find Tyler shout at her. When he saw me, he backed off and got in his car. He left quickly. I went to Caroline's side, she was shaking.

"Carrie? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She shook even more but when she realized it was just me she threw herself in my arms. I tried to console her and was about to lead her inside her home but she insisted on talking to Stefan.

"Carrie?"

"sorry, one of my friends back in Phoenix is called Caridee and insists on Carrie, it just came out"

"I like it."

"do you want to go back inside and sit down?"

"I need to talk to Stefan. Tyler knows about him and Damon"

"Great. Do you want me to drive you? You're shaking and I'm heading there anyway"

She agreed albeit reluctantly and got in the escalade. She directed me to the Salvatore boarding house. I gasped when I saw it, a large Tudor style private residence surrounded by a private forest. It was beautiful but it looked newer than I expected? Wasn't it the original Salvatore house?

Stefan took Caroline inside after one look at her terrified face and directed me to the living room where Damon was. He looked angry about something and almost snarled when I knocked on the open door but calmed when he saw me.

"You're late"

He handed me a mug of warm coffee. Surprisingly it was with milk and sweetener just the way I like it.

"thanks, I had to stop by Caroline's first"

"Oh the vampire Barbie, why she chipped a nail?"

"One, she had a run in with Tyler who somehow knows about you and Stefan, two, I had a premonition about her that I want to talk to you about, three, I need to ask you something and four, why do you call her vampire Barbie?"

He gave me a strange look and motioned me to sit down. I took a seat on the couch with Rocki sitting on the floor in front of me looking for danger, something she only did in the Cullen house; I guess old instincts die hard.

"Caroline dropped a bracelet at my house and when I got it I saw something. Dad said it's a premonition."

"What did you see?"

"Caroline in a fetal position, in a metallic cage, being tormented by a brunette guy. He threw water on her and shot her."

"What was that?"

I shrugged

"I have no idea, it was my first ever."

"Oh fine, we'll keep an eye on the Barbie"

"Why do you call her that?"

He gave me a look and the took a Barbie pose and mimicked a Barbie voice. I quickly shushed him laughing.

"OK OK I see. I need to ask something. Can you compel me?"

"You want me to compel you?"

"Yep, otherwise I need to wear vervain"

He leaned in, looked at me in the eyes and his widened.

"Kiss me"

"In your dreams"

Something resembling a lot like hurt passed his face before pulling back looking indifferent once again and causing Rocki to stop her low growls.

"She doesn't like me, does she?"

"It's not personal. She hates vampires. Should have seen her with my ex. Now what do we do about Caroline?"

"You stay with her, find a way, I don't care. I will deal with the little punk"

"You will not kill Tyler"

"Why not?"

"Like you said, there is a pack that wants him. Do you want to enrage them?"

"Fine, I'll play nice"

He rolled his eyes dramatically and I saw him pouring something from a flask in his cup of coffee.

"What is that?"

"Blood. Vamp Irish coffee"

I burst into laughter and rolled my eyes. Damon walked me out only to find out that Caroline had already left and I had no idea where she was. All I knew was that she would be meeting Matt after his shift. I decided to drive around the city and call mom to chat a bit.

I lost track of time talking with mom and her latest adventure and before I knew it it almost 7pm, the time Caroline would meet Matt. I was driving near the old forest, as dad had called it, when I heard wolf howls and it suddenly hit me. Those howls were in my premonition too. I closed the windows ordering Rocki to remain silent and texted Damon to let him know where I was and that Carrie was probably near.

I was right. In the middle of the forest a trailer was parked. Outside stood a woman and I could hear Caroline's pain filled screams. Before I could go near I saw Stefan, Tyler and Damon. I was at a loss what to do; movies and TV series made it look so damn easy! I remained hidden as a fight broke with a pack of wolves and the 2 vampire brothers. I saw a man nearing the scene and he did something that caused the wolves to grab their heads in pain and collapse. No! Somehow a bubble rose around my new friends and they were the only ones standing. the black man delivered a message from Elijah both to Tyler and Damon, even though he seemed surprised at the bubble. So he must be the warlock! I remained hidden and waited till he left before running to my car and going straight to Caroline's house.

I feel so damn tired all of a sudden! I waited in my car until Stefan dropped Caroline off and then went to her as soon as he pulled away.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"You're a worse liar than me you know"

She laughed a little at that

"Bella?"

"hm?"

"Will you stay here tonight? My mom is working late and i really don't want to stay alone"

"Alright. Mind if Rocki stays too? I brought her with me today"

She shook her head so after locking the car and got my bag I followed inside. I sent Carrie to take a bath and then helped her remove small pieces of wood from her skin. We ordered pizza and as we were ready to pop a movie Stefan brought Bonnie and Elena. Carrie stiffened but let them in. They froze when they saw me there as well dressed in a pair of Caroline's zebra pj's. This will be an interesting night...


	15. Chapter 14: Making up

**Chapter 14:**** Making up?**

I was right, it was a long night. the mood quickly became somber after the arrival of the girls and didn't lift until... well it didn't lift, period. We watched a movie in grave silence, ate the pizza in grave silence, and watched one more movie in grave silence. Breaking the silence Caroline asked us all to sleep in the living room so we did. Even while we were sleeping the silence was so deafening that when the front door opened I jumped up rocking Caroline and waking up Rocki who ran to the door to check the intruder.

"hi girls"

"Hey Liz, Caroline wanted us to stay the night, is that ok?"

"Sure, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning, ok?"

I nodded and settled down again making a mental note to ask Caroline tomorrow why her mom seemed teary, I fell asleep again. The morning came too soon and I was woken up when someone tripped over my leg. I opened an eye to see Elena in whisper frenzy with Bonnie. Bonnie then left a note on the coffee table and they hurried out the door. I sat up slowly but soon sat down again when I saw that Caroline had wrapped herself around my left leg. Soon she woke up herself and frowned when she read the Bennie's message.

"Morning"

i made a show of waking up

"Morning Bella, thanks for staying over"

"It was fun we should do it again sometime"

"Yeah we should, with better company"

The bitterness in her voice crippled me. If I weren't here then she would have fun with her friends. I couldn't help myself and voiced my thoughts. To my surprise she brushed me off saying that when it came to Elena and bonnie she was always the third wheel. I offered a smile and a hug not knowing what to say. We went to the kitchen to make breakfast, a bowl of cereal, since food didn't do anything for Caroline. She eats it for the act of it, having experience with this kind of stuff before I greatly appreciated the gesture. Caroline lent me a dress since I had spilled soda on my leotard top last night. I got dressed and left since Rocki was becoming anxious to well ... go.

After a quick goodbye and a promise to call me later I left. I drove around for a while and when I got home I let Rocki run happily in the woodsy area around it. When Rocki let a surprised bark I ran after her to see her having Tyler on his back on the grass with her teeth on his neck. Since dogs come from wolves shouldn't she like him more?

"Hey Tyler"

"hhhh Hi, can you.."

"Sure. Heel girl"

Rocki obeyed me and let his throat but kept her shockingly bright blue eyes trained on him. I sat on the ground Indian style waiting for him to speak.

"I didn't know what to do, still don't. Who do I trust?"

"You trust your friends Tyler. The people that were there for you when no one else was"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Who should I apologize to?"

"Do you honestly expect me to answer that?"

"They killed my uncle and she knew. She knew and didn't tell me"

"People make choices Tyler, whether they're right or wrong only time will tell. You made choices too, that's why you're lurking in the woods instead of being with your parents or your new wolf friends"

"How do you know all that?"

"I'm observant"

"Are you a vampire too?"

"God no! I'm a witch actually"

I watched his mouth open in surprise.

"Sorry I'm not the textbook ugly, with terrible skin, big nose with a huge zit on and unruly black hair type."

He chuckled

"Tyler, I know my word doesn't mean a thing to you because you don't know me but if I were you I'd take a step back to view the situation. Yes Caroline lied to you but she did it with a good reason. She could have left you to suffer all alone but she didn't. This wolf friend of your uncle's showed up now, after she accidentally heard your message to him. Would she ever come here otherwise? Plus when you first phased Carrie was with you and this girl wasn't. Since she 'sniffed' you as a wolf why didn't she come to your aid but instead attacked Damon and in doing so hurt an innocent bystander? She bit another vampire that had nothing to with her."

Having said my piece I leaned back on my hands letting him think about it. After a while he nodded and moved to stand up. I followed suit and grabbed his arm as he lost his balance for a moment. I had a premonition and lost my breath. I saw Tyler having backed Carrie against a car, only he wasn't shouting at her like he did yesterday but he was kissing her. I smiled

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you just shocked me"

"I need to tell you something"

"Go ahead"

"I may have mentioned the moonstone to Jules last night"

"May have?"

"Ok I did."

"And?"

"She told me the legend about it, is it true?"

"From what I know, there is a legend about the curse of the moon and the sun. I don't know much though"

"She told me about the curse and that if vampires break it they get to walk in the sun and we stay forced to transform but if we break it they stay stuck in the dark and we can control our transformation."

What? That is so not what I know.

"What is needed to break the curse Tyler? Did they tell you that?"

"Just the stone"

"What about Elena?"

"What about her?"

"I'm going to tell you a story Tyler"

I begun to tell him the truth about the curse and he was shocked to find out that a lot of people would have to die in order for this curse to be lifted. He nodded and walked away after waving over his shoulder. I really need to learn more about this curse and its components and separate the truths of the lies. I headed home where I found dad in the conservatory staring at the aquarium.

"Hey dad"

"We need to talk"

"Hit me"

I shook my jacket and cardigan off feeling suddenly warm and sat down facing dad.

"Remember the cars we saw outside that house?"

"Yes, they had found a man"

"The mayor"

"Uh huh"

"He's alive and at the hospital"

"That's good, right?"

"Yes but his wife who was running for a mayor herself got angry with Liz and demoted her until he gets better and gives a statement"

"What's that got to do with us?"

"She offered me the job"

"Liz's job?"

"Yeah, temporary until he decides"

"But we live in Forks"

"That's why I ask you kid"

"I don't know dad. I mean sure we have a reason to stay but are we really necessary here, and if you get this job what about your old one?"

"That's why carol was here yesterday"

"So she did have an ulterior motive other than that"

I pointed tot he aquarium

"yeap"

"Take it, if we have to be here we may as well do something besides sitting down"

He chuckled and nodded

"You tell Liz though, leave me out of it to try and figure this curse shit"

"What about it?"

"Something is off dad. I mean Katherine alerts them to where I am, Damon, papa smurf and Jeremy come to check me out and we pack and move and then zip, nothing, nada. I met Elena yesterday and Bonnie the witch and if they could send me packing and in Forks with a glare they would. Why are we here if we're not wanted?"

"You're needed"

"I certainly like to think so. Anyway I'll grab some coffee and go study the Book. I need some answers dad"

Later that day I got an excited phone call from Caroline. She and Tyler had made up.


	16. Chapter 15: A party & a date under stars

**Chapter 15: A party**** and a date under stars**

For the next few days my life was pleasantly calm. I would wake up, have breakfast with dad, he would leave for work, I'd walk Rocki, feed the fish, spend time reading and studying the Book, practicing my newfound powers in the attic and then I'd meet my new friends and have fun. Although I am sure Jeremy only wanted me around to play with Rocki! Then every night I'd set a webcam date with my Forks friends' right before the weekly webcam date with my Phoenix friends and to finish the weekly phone call with mom.

I was going through the spell casting part when Caroline called and said she was planning a day to the mall and then the movies for the gang in the hopes of all of them reuniting, before heading to the schools back to school dance. Since I was a part of the gang I was invited. I tried to get out of it but she wouldn't have it so I agreed and got ready to wait for her.

I pulled my shoes on, made sure the conservatory door was ajar, locked all the others including the attic one and went out to wait. The shiny black two seater sport scar that pulled onto my driveway wasn't Carrie's though. Damon smirked and motioned me to get in. I settled in and turned to him

"Do I need to make my will or will you remember you have a human in the car? It really would be bad to turn us to a Porsche pretzel"

He rolled his eyes and sped fast causing me to grip my seat tightly.

"A simple thank you for picking me would suffice"

"I never make things simple"

He laughed and kept driving. The conversation was light and much sooner that I'd like we pulled outside a building. Caroline was waiting near the entrance and grabbed me as soon as I got out of the car. Strong case of dejavu there.

"Carrie, we need to set some ground rules here"

"what ground rules?"

"If you don't respect my opinion and simply force me in outfits I don't like I'll take that ring out of your finger and throw you in the sunlight"

"You wouldn't..."

I smirked opened my left hand, looked at her ring and said

"ring"

It disappeared from her finger and in my palm. She looked horrified for a moment looking for the sun.

"I've been practicing and here take it back. Please don't make me do it. I have bad shopping experiences with vampires"

I lowered my voice at the word and gave her ring back

"And frankly I had no way of retaliating"

"I wasn't going to anyway, if you'd met me before I would have but I changed"

Reaching an agreement we headed inside to see the mall. Strangely it looked pretty and not threatening. Over browsing the clothes store she inquired what I meant with my previous statement and feeling I could trust her I told her about the Cullens. She looked cripplingly horrified and excited to listen about Alice. For a moment I wondered how they were but I stopped that train of thoughts before I could dwell. I held a green dress and a blue one trying to decide.

"You should go for red"

"Red? Why?"

"It's Damon's favorite color"

"And how would you know that?"

"We used to date"

I had to stifle the wave of pure rage and jealousy that rose in me and avoided Carrie's eyes. She gasped.

"Oh my god, I was right, you like him"

"No I don't I..."

"It's ok you don't have to say anything. Just so you know though nothing was serious between us, I was just his walking talking blood bag"

"Thanks for telling me that, besides it's just a crush it will go away. I think"

I tried to ignore the wave of pain that went through me when I said that and I started browsing the red dresses. I told myself it's because I look good in the color. Carrie let me keep the pretense up and we went to pay. I had picked a red one shoulder mini and tight red dress and Carrie had picked a short silky green dress. On our way out we saw Bonnie and Elena leaving a shoes store.

"I can't believe this"

Carrie huffed.

"They were too damn busy to answer the phone earlier, I know why now..."

I refrained from answering because frankly I didn't know what to say. Especially since what I wanted to say was 'geez what bitches'. They saw us and I was glad to see that Caroline could play it cool, high school vampire girl drama argh, just a tad too Mean Girls for me.

"Hello Elena, Bonnie"

"Bella, Caroline"

I tuned out the awkward conversation opting to look elsewhere. A few moments later the two girls left and Caroline pretended everything was ok. I simply put my arm around her shoulders to let her know I was there and we headed to the shoe store. I got a pair of high heeled silver sandals and Carrie got a pair of black pumps with lots of straps. We headed to her place after that and order Chinese with the movies; since the Bonnie and Elena bailed it would be just the two of us.

After watching half the tetralogy of 'Bring it on' we got ready. Thankfully it didn't take long, only 3 hours! Note the sarcasm. I helped Caroline curl her hair and she helped me pull some of mine up. When the doorbell rang at 8pm on the dot we were ready. Carrie got the door while I called dad to let him know we were on our way (with a few recent vampire attacks he wanted us safe, even though Carrie is a vampire herself).

"Hey Matt. Looking good"

He managed to tear his eyes from Caroline and responded and showed us to the car. This would be a sort of date for the two of them, with her growing feelings for Tyler Caroline wanted to see if there is still something for her and Matt. Matt is a sensible driver and we soon we were arriving to the school where the dance was held at the obvious choice, the gym. The school large and had two stories, it's colors were red and black.

As soon as we entered the gym I saw Jeremy and Tyler on the side, Elena and Stefan on the makeshift dance floor with Bonnie and Luka. I headed to the boys after I stopped by the wardrobe to dispose of my coat and let the couple begin their date.

"hello guys"

"hey"

we made small talk as Jeremy was pining over Bonnie who was dressed in a black short dress with a blue bust and playing tonsil hockey with Luka (apparently the fact that his dad followed Elijah's orders simply because of n overly sob story about Klaus having kidnapped Luka's sister and helped Caroline was enough for her to date Luka) and Tyler was throwing glares at Carrie and Matt that were making polite conversation with Elena and Stefan. Elena wore a short strapless red dress that had me thinking over Carrie's comment on my own dress earlier in the day.

"Tyler, it's probably their last date, don't interfere"

"Yeah, right. Come on dance with me"

"no, me"

"I said it first, Jeremy"

"I said it second Tyler"

"Me"

"Me"

"I'll dance with both of you alright. Just so you know though I do have two left feet"

"Yeah yeah come on"

With that I was pulled on the dance floor.

Damon POV

I was in the tub with Andi the reporter having a drink when I realized I didn't want to be here. Not with her anyway. So I quickly stopped drinking and compelled her to wash it off, cover her neck and forget I ever drank from her and out entire conversation. Before she could comply I jumped out of the tub and headed to my closet. I got dressed my signature clothes aka black jeans, black shirt and leather jacket and jumped in the Porsche. I could still smell her in here, Bella, Isabella. What is wrong with me? First Isabella whom I dump for Katherine who plays it in both tables with me and my saint Stefan, then Elena who mimics her original and gives me puppy dog eyes when she needs me only to throw me away when she's done to Bella who is nothing like her original. Isabella was sensible, sweet, eager to please and often forgot herself in the end, while Bella is smart, witty, still helpful but doesn't forget herself. I wonder about that scar though on her wrist, it looks a lot like teeth marks, not to mention that she conceals her past better than me. I looked up to see I had driven to the school dance. What am I doing here? I have drunk from enough humans as it is...

After a deep breath of her calming scent that was still in the car, I went inside and followed the noise. In the gym I found all the couples. My eyes landed on Elena in a tight little thing, red too? Is she trying to kill me? She smiled brightly for a moment and she turn to kiss my brother, obvious much? I looked around trying not to barf and after passing the usual school sluts that tried to hard I saw Bella being sandwiched by Tyler and Jeremy dancing. She was also in a red dress that somehow was sexier and more ladylike that the other red dress I saw. She span around and laughed making me wanna march over there and grab her, cover her and steal her.

Whoa where did that come from? I blinked a few times to clear my head but before I could think it my feet led me to her, slipped an arm around her waist and half dragged her half carried her to the wardrobe, compelled the teacher there to give me her coat and had her in the car within minutes. I sped away from the school. Only when I neared the old Falls I stopped driving and turned to look at her expecting her to be screaming at me. Instead she was simply sitting there waiting for me. Now that she was sitting I could see just how short the scrap of fabric was. Damn these jeans are getting tight.

"Didn't have enough money to buy the whole dress? You could tell vampire Barbie to compel the saleslady"

"This is the whole dress. Is there a specific reason you went all neaterdal on me?"

"Erm, uh."

I lost my words for a minute and I scrambled to find an excuse.

"Tyler looked ready to make you a chew toy the way he was dry humping you"

"It's not full moon, I can handle Tyler"

I got out of the car needing distance suddenly before I did something I would probably not regret, like kissing the living daylights out of her. She followed me

"Damon, is everything alright?"

"I " I decided to let the walls fall and let her in "I don't know"

"Talk to me, maybe i can help"

"How to you get rid of unrequited love?"

Rose was right when she said I love another. Who is my unrequited love exactly though? Elena or Bella? She let out a soft chuckle drawing my attention to her and her beautiful brown eyes with swirls of gold.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been in love before"

"Before?"

"I'll make you a deal; I'll tell you my sob story if you tell me yours, no editing"

Before I could continue her 'before' slip of the tongue she thrust a hand and I shook it. Without letting it go since I liked the feeling of her smaller, warm hand in mine I used it to gently pull her in the direction of the falls. Reaching it i turned to see her expression. Her eyes darted left and right to see it all with a bright smile on her face

"It's beautiful Damon"

I was surprised when she pulled the coat tighter around her and plopped on the soft green grass.

"What? Do I look like the type of girl that squirms easily?"

I shook my head and sat next to her facing the falls. I told her about my life, my mother's death, my relationship with Stefan and my father, Isabella whom I was going to propose to even though i didn't mention her name to Bella, and how I dumped her when I met Katherine, my relationship with Katherine, my change, my life away, how i returned to open the tomb, Bonnie's grandmother, Isobel, john, mason ending with how I was in love with Elena, choosing to conceal my feelings for her though, after all this she may as well refuse me and run away screaming.

She didn't comment but told me her story. Her parents splitting up, her moving back with her dad, finding some diaries, meeting her vampire ex, her relationship with him, how he dumped her in the woods (I had to flinch at the completely familiar image), how she had pretended the whole time and how she ended up learning she's a wicth.

"You pretended to love him?"

I was shocked to hear about that, she's the honest one, right?

"Cold ones have singers. Humans whose blood they can't resist. If pretending to love him will keep me safe, alive and human then yeah I'll do it. They don't feed the same way you do Damon. They bite; they kill or turn their victim."

I grabbed her arm and was about to ask her about the bite mark there but she gasped and fell back on the grass.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Just my power. it's ok"

She said while she was looking me at the eye

"You dated my original didn't you? She's the mystery fiancée you left for Katherine"

"How do you know that?"

"One you didn't deny it and two of my powers is to ... well get premonitions when I touch things or people. I saw you kissing me in period clothes"

"How do you know it was the past?"

"What else could it be? You're in love with Elena and we have no reason to wear period clothes"

I felt a wave of pain at that similar to the one I felt when she made fun of my attempt to compel her to kiss me. she was looking at the stars avoiding my face. I guess now would be a good time to tell her the last part of my confession. About These strange waves of raw feelings that are way more of my feelings for Elena or Katherine were.

How I feel about her, Isabella Marie Swan.


	17. Chapter 16: Feelings

**Chapter 16: Feelings**

Damon POV

I was about to open my mouth when I chickened out. What if she refused me or made fun of me? Why am I even having this conversation with myself? Thankfully Bella chose to focus on my 'Who do I love' dilemma and said that while it was a completely private issue she could help me eliminate the 'suspect pool'.

"Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"My place. I need to show you something"

With that she got up and pulled me back to the car. Wed rove back to her house where she proceeded to drag me inside only for me to not get allowed in and she fell abck against me.

"You have to invite me in"

"Right, sorry. Do you promise no not drink me, my dad or my dog?"

"I don't eat pets; saint Stefan does and yes I will not drink you, not unless you ask me to"

She rolled her eyes

"Come in Damon"

I walked inside and before I could look around to the safely familiar house she was dragging me up the stairs to the second floor, the attic. The floor I had never been to. I stood to the side observing her as she threw her coat on a nearby battered couch, take five white candles and place them on the perimeter of a circular rug, light them and she moved to a big old book on a stand. She browsed the pages until she found what she was looking for. In a clear voice she said

_"Hear these words, hear my cries_

_ Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me, I summon thee_

_ Cross now the great divide"_

When she was done a swirl of lights was in the middle of the rug and Isabella was there then. She was just like I remembered her.

"I'll leave you two to talk, call me when you're done, I'll be downstairs"

Bella said a soft voice and left the room. I could hear her go downstairs and turn on the TV. I turned to look at Isabella who was watching me closely. She was dressed in soft purple period dress and frankly seemed to be identical to our last meeting.

"I... I don't know what to say"

"It's alright, I am sure Bella called me here for a reason. Why don't we talk?"

"How are you?"

"I am with family now. How are you?"

We spent a lot of time talking almost as much as we used to do. She forgave me for my betrayal to her all those years ago and when I asked her about her death she told me it was right after I left her in the woods. Someone came up behind her and bit her neck. They made no attempt to stop drinking or change or compel her. It was a killing, plain and simple. I asked who did it but she only smiled and told me she wouldn't for a very simple reason. Death had taught her many things and one of them was to keep her mouth close. She also made a fleeting jab about trusting my heart even though it's easily swayed by external forces. Before I could respond she told me to blow out the candles and in a swirl of bright lights she was gone. I followed her orders and following the sound of heartbeats I went to the living room where Bella's was munching of brownies, talking on the phone while sitting on the couch with her feet curled underneath her cutely.

She looked up at me and motioned me to join her.

"Yes mom I took photos. Yes, I will mail them tomorrow. Ok I got to go now, love you too"

She hung up and looked at me.

"You feeling any better now?"

"Actually, yes. She told me…"

She stopped me

"I don't need to know. It's between he two of you, I just thought that it was something that should be done in order for you to move on."

I nodded, she was right.

"Mind if I pour a drink?"

"Be my guest"

I poured myself a drink and one for her and returned to sit next to her on the couch, mindful of the dog that kept one eye trained on me at all times while laying on it's big pillow. We drank our drinks in the sounds of a British sitcom that none of us paid attention to. I couldn't help but marvel in it. I even put my arm around her shoulders which caused her to raise an eyebrow but settled on my side.

"Damon, can I see your ring?"

"Sure"

I took it off and have it to her. She looked fingered it gently touched the stone thoughtfully.

"What is the stone?"

"Lapis lazuli. Emily Bennet gave them to Stefan and me when we changed. Why?"

"According to what you've told me it's the spells on the rings that allow you to go in the sun. However according to the Book it's the stone itself"

"The spell is in the stone then?"

"Also according to the book there is a larger lapis lazuli stone just like the moonstone that is also spelled. And a part of those stones is kept by the witch that casted said spells"

"How do you know that? And what book?"

"When the 'war' broke witches were called to form a truce. As they didn't trust any of the twp parties they broke off small pieces of the two stones and kept them since any attempt to break the spells would need them. It was a swan witch who casted them. The book is the family spellbook. The one I used upstairs, the Book of Shadows"

"That was unwritten"

"In your eyes. It's only visible to the eyes of a Swan witch"

She winked smiling

"So that's why Katherine sent us to you?"

"Guess so. Klaus or anyone else needs both stones and my parts in order to attempt to lift the spells. They also need a swan witch. In this case, me"

"Do you have those parts?"

She lifted her left hand and showed me the ring on her left index finger. It had 2 stones, one dark blue, lapis lazuli like my ring and one in a lighter silverfish blue, moonstone on a silver band.

"So all it needs now is the lapis stone?"

"Yep and I'm pretty sure that Klaus already has it"

She went on to tell me about the treaty and I kissed her. I pulled back to let her breath only to find her looking at me with wide eyes.

"wh.. what"

I kissed her again.

"Damon what are you doing?"

"Moving on"

I moved to kiss her again, she really has soft lips but she backed up

"Moving on? Two hours ago you were head over heals for Elena and now you're kissing me?"

Elena who? With just one kiss all well - not all but most - thoughts about Elena or even Katherine were gone. I silenced the rest of her thoughts with one more kiss and literally high tailed it out of there.

It wasn't until the morning that I realized I forgot my ring.


	18. Chapter 17: School Arrggghhh

Chapter 17 : School argh

Bella POV

I stood absently staring out of the panelled windows where Damon's car was just one second ago. He kissed me. _He_ kissed me. He _kissed_ me. He kissed _me_ and I did nothing.

I took his glass and finished his drink off in one swift gulp and felt it burning its way down my throat. What the hell just happened?

I was at the party where Jeremy and Tyler were having the time of their lives twirling me around and dancing when I felt the eyes of someone burning a hole in the back of my head. I turned expecting to see Bonnie who liked to keep Jeremy in line only to be faced with a straight faced, angry looking Damon who in true I'm-a-vampire-and-you-don't-mess-with-me nature literally dragged me out of there and in his car. Then he took me to the falls where we spoke about our respective pasts, he touched my hand and I had a vision. So far I only got premonitions aka things that are going to happen but judging from the details this was a retrognition aka something that has already happened. Damon and I kissing in period clothes. Wouldn't I love for this to actually happen. I saw he wanted to say more so I thought that perhaps if he spoke with Isabella he'd fix one side of the huge Rubik's cube his heart is. I don't know what they talked about but for some reason he kissed me. And I stood like a moron. Well not like a moron exactly since i really don't need to start something with him while he's pining over the doppleganger of his past love. I laid sideways on the couch only now realising I still have his ring in my hand. I guess i know what I'll be doing tomorrow..

Coming to think about it, it's really late and i need to go to bed but where is dad? He can't still be at work, can he? I got the cordless and called him. He was opening the door at the moment. I gave him a hug and a kiss, he pretended not to get an aneurism by my dress and we both headed to bed.

I woke up by my alarm clock the next day at 7 am sharp. I wanted to hit snooze and snuggle in my covers once more but school starts today. I dragged my corpse of a body tot he shower hoping the warm water would wake me up. It didn't so I turned to water full to cold and that did! I opened the closet ready to grab my favourite faded jeans and tank top when I stopped dead on my tracks. This is a new school. Why don't I go for something new as well? I pulled the brand new grey coloured tight jeans I had bought in phoenix but never wore in forks and since the weather seemed deceptively warm I paired them with a rose coloured short sleeved shirt. The twin of the one Edward loved so much on me. I let my hair down and added two small clips on the side so they'd dry in the car in their waves and applied a light and natural makeup with brown and rose eye shadow and rose lip-gloss. My new boots and sunglasses on my head and I was done. I added a pair of earrings with my usual jewels (the crest on my neck and the two faced ring) and I was done. I got downstairs to see an equally sleepy dad pouring us coffee and I served us two cowls with cereal.

"Morning Bells"

"Morning dad"

"Who was here with your yesterday?"

"Damon, he gave me a lift from the party"

"And you invited him in?"

"Yes. I also poured him a drink as you know"

"Why would you a vampire in the house? Now he will be able to come and go as he pleases"

"Actually he won't. I don't know what kind of spell is in this place but I invited Caroline once and she still can't enter the house with an invitation every time she comes over"

"That's interesting"

i nodded and loaded the dishwasher, poured dry food for Rocki who still slept soundly in my room and I was out the door. I unlocked the Healy and before I could take the turn for the school I saw Damon's ring on my left thumb. It was a tiny bit early so I decided to make a quick stop by his house before going to school. The sun is out today and I'm not such a bitch to force him to stay indoors because I asked for his ring yesterday.

I pulled in front of the house and was about to ring the door bell when it opened to reveal Elena and Stefan.

"Hello Bella"

"Good morning, is Damon here?"

"He's upstairs"

"What do you want him?"

Came their replies almost at the same time. I refrained from replying to either and slipped in the gap between them and headed upstairs. I had no idea which room was his so I did the only thing I could. Started opening door after door until I found the right one. It was a large room, simply decorated and the curtains were drawn tightly. I walked inside trying not to wake him up, walked close to his bed and put the ring on his nightstand. With a smile I pulled a pad from my bag and left him a note as well. He looked so relaxed, sleeping on his back, naked torso facing me. I stopped the crazy impulse to lean over and kiss him fearing that if I did I'd never leave for school and hurried out the door, in my car and to school.

I pulled to the parking lot and got out of the car, I headed to the coffee stand on the side only to see Caroline lounging agaist her car holding two paper cups of coffee from the Grill. I took one and slightly cringed under her predatorial and all knowing smile.

"What?"

I cracked.

"How was your night?"

"Pleasant. Your date?"

"How did it go with Damon? He almost had fangs out when you two left"

"You were across the room on a date and your focus was on Damon and me?"

"I have great eyesight"

I laughed at that and asked her to show me to the office where I signed my paperwork, was given my new schedule and list of books and the slip for my new teachers to sign. Caroline walked me to first period, AP English, that we shared and then handed me off to Matt who walked me to my second class, Italian that I shared with Stefan who acted as if I didn't exist even though he kept a tight watch over me. I met Matt and had 3rd period AP World history together, then came along Tyler for AP Biology and I was alone for Arts. Then was a 40 minutes lunch, as opposed to my previous 20 minutes one, where we all sat together (even though the separating line was more than painfully obvious) and then I only had Probability and Statistics. Thankfully I had a free period at the end of the day that I used to watch the cheerleaders jump up and down under the watchful eye of Caroline.

On my way to a bathroom I found the swim team and stood by the entrance to observe them. I saw a female coach approached me and talked about me trying out since I was the anchor in my swim team in Phoenix. I promised I'd think about it and she readily agreed to give me a week to prepare and try out.

I went to my car to put my books, bag and the new gym clothes I had been given (yeah as if I'd take P.E. over Arts) when I was stuck by inspiration. What if I could locate the moonstone? The Book was full with knowledge who says I can't use something to help fix this?

Caroline came over to me looking as great and amazing as she did this morning. I told her I'd meet her at the Grill as I had to go and walk Rocki and Jeremy decided to tag along. I made a quick stop at the station to find out that dad was out on patrol so I simply left him a message and headed home.

Rocki jumped happily on me with her leash on her mouth. I leashed her and Jer and I took her for a walk. The two of them played fetch for quite some time and I was happy to see that we were friends even outside the curse, by the way is any way that Jer is into bestiality? A few more minutes and the two of them will French kiss! I joined in the game hoping to ground my thoughts. When we returned home I helped Jer with his homework in English and Italian and when he left I headed in the attic to follow my hunch.

I was right. I could locate the moonstone and all I needed was a map and a pendulum. There was a pendulum in one of the chests so I only needed the map now. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door heading to the library where I bought a state map, a city map and a USA map all in large scale. I returned home and began scrying. I started with the USA map and it pointed to Virginia, the Virginia map pointed to Mystic Falls and the city map pointed to an apartment. Smiling I grabbed my cell phone and called a number

"Hey, wanna go breaking and entering with me?"


	19. Chapter 18: Hello stone

Chapter 18: Hello stone...

I hung up the phone still smiling and called dad just to give him the heads up in case I end up in handcuffs.

"Hey dad"

"Hey princess"

"You busy?"

"I'm at the hospital, the mayor woke up and Liz and I are interviewing him. Did you need something?"

"Just to give you the heads up actually. I located the moonstone and will go retrieve it"

"by 'retrieve' you mean?"

"B & E of course"

"Are you going alone?"

"I'm not that crazy, I've got backup on the way. Just wanted to let you know though"

"OK, I'll keep an eye out, call me if you need help"

"'k dad"

"be safe"

I hung up and made sure the basic potions I made the other day were in my purse before pulling in across my body and heading out. I was about to get into my car when Damon's Porsche appeared and blocked me.

"Mine is less loud"

He got out of the car and opened the passenger dour.

"Your carriage awaits Madame"

He said in an overly accented tone. I rolled my eyes and got in. He joined me.

"Actually I do have a carriage. Or used to, it's the Healy"

"Where to?"

"Marshall street."

"What are we going to do there?"

"Steal the moonstone"

At his blank look I added

"It was there about 10 minutes ago. I'll scry again when we arrive to make sure"

"You're unbelievable"

"Thank you"

I buckled up and we were off. We pulled outside an old building about 10 minutes later. On the ground floor was a shop that was closed and fully barricaded. There was an apartment over it. I repeated the scry putting the map on the hood of the car and using the amethyst pendulum holding my ring with the moonstone touching the pendulum's chain. Once again the stone landed on the same street.

"Can you sense if there is anyone here?"

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"The TV is on but I can hear no other noises or heartbeats for that matter"

"OK, I'll be in and out"

"I'm coming with you"

"No, you're not. You need to stay here if something goes wrong"

"Fine, if you're not out in 10 minutes I'm coming in"

I nodded and on an impulse I pecked his cheek before heading for the fire escape ladder on the side of the building. I got on the narrow landing and reached a window. It was unlocked. Slowly I got inside and looked around me. The moon was up so I took the flashlight of my purse and scanned the room. I was in a living room with 2 doors on each side and the front door across from me. I started looking in drawers. I came up empty. I moved to one of the doors. I opened it trying to make as less noise as possible and stopped dead on my tracks. A couple was sleeping soundly, I pulled out and closed the door. The same happened with the door next to it, a couple (this time Stefan and Elena) were sleeping. I tried the door on the other side of the room, it was the bathroom. The last door was BINGO! a library.

I started browsing the books and found three interesting ones. One was a replica of my BoS (on the outside) so I decided to take it with me and the second one was a tome that logged the who-is-who of our gang and the third one was a careful record of the founding families and their descendants including me and my family tree. Yep that baby comes with me as well. I exited the room to be faced with Stefan in all vampire mod, Bonnie and Luka with frowns and Luka's dad who looked angry. Shit!

"We meet again"

"That we do. I'm Isabella Marie Swan and you are?"

"Dr. Martin. These belong to me."

"Actually you're wrong Dr. Martin. The stone belongs to Tyler Lockwood and the books belong to the Founders Council. You're neither."

Stefan let out an animalistic growl that reminded me a lot of James in the woods moments before he drank from me and I noticed Elena was behind him holding a wooden box with a silverish/lightblue soap bar. The moonstone. At Stefan's second I thrust my left hand palm out instinctively and felt more than saw a light blue bubble around me. All three warlocks started murmuring at the same time and I looked at the moonstone.

"Moonstone"

It disappeared from the box and appeared in my hand. The chanting stopped at the all stared/glared at me

"I should be going now"

With only thought in my mind, Damon, I blinked quickly trying to find a way to elude them and jump out of the window. When I opened my eyes I was laying on Damon who was sprawled on the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Go, go, go"

We jumped in the car and sped away. My heart was disco beating its way out of my chest. When we were safely away I burst to a crazy laughter.

"Wanna go grab dinner?"

"Oh yeah, I'm exhausted and hungry"

About an hour later we arrived at a Dairy Queen in the closest small town. With the stone safely in my purse and the books in my arms we got inside and sat down.

"I love Dairy Queens. It was one of my favorite places to go to back in Phoenix"

The waitress came and for once didn't brush me off. That doesn't happen often in company of vampires. Damon got a huge bacon cheese grill burger and I chose the chicken strip basket with beers.

"How didn't I hear them?"

"Maybe they casted spells or the walls were scrubbed with something. The library was filled with spellbooks though."

"What are these?"

"The bottom one is a blank book with the cover of my own BoS, the middle one is a log of who we are and the third one is a log of the founder families and their descendants including me and the Swans."

"How did you get out? I didn't see you jumping and yet you were on me"

"No idea. I thought of you and I blinked. Next thing I know I'm on you on the ground"

After dinner we got waffle bowls sundaes with caramel syrup for him and strawberry for me and after paying we got to a nearby bar. This time, over white Russians, strawberry daiquiris and various shots, we didn't talk about what happened tonight but rather last night.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to, still do"

I bit my lip and could feel my cheeks aflame as I moved in and gave in to what I wanted too. We had a great night, date, you name it. We drank, danced, played a few rounds of pool. It was almost 11pm when I saw it was late and we returned home. I fell asleep in the car.

Damon POV

I pulled outside Bella's house and turned to look at her. She had fallen asleep and looked so cute I didn't want to wake her up so I didn't. I drove us home, gently lifted her in my arms and took her to my room. I took her shoes off and called Charlie to let him know how the heist had gone and that she'd stay with me tonight. He didn't trust me with Bella and I can't blame him. I broke Isabella's heart and for a father that's the worst I could do. I took her purse and books from the car, put them in my room, took my shoes off and laid on the bed with her. I was looking at her until I fell asleep.

That girl is so crazy that I love her. We broke into Pearl's old apothecary shop, well the apartment above it actually, she stole 3 books, that I really need to check out later and got the moonstone back. I took her out to dinner after that, if you can call a night at Dairy Queen dinner and to a bar for drinks. We had a great time and I really can't wait to do it again. Not to mention that I can kiss her whenever I want now, how can kissing be better than sex?


	20. Chapter 19: Mike & Angie

Chapter 19: Mike? Angie?

I woke up disoriented facing an unknown dark red wall. Dark red? I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes with one hand. Dark red! Damon's room. Why am I in Damon's room? My mind went through yesterday's events and I remembered that I fell asleep in the car. I looked around to see Damon sleeping on his belly with one of my hands clasped tightly in his laying over my belly. I checked the clock on the nightstand to see it's 7 am. Crap, I'll be late. I tried to weasel my way out but Damon woke up.

"Morning"

"mornhh.."

"I need to go, I'll be late for school"

"Use the bathroom, we'll stop by your place on the way. Don't want anyone thinking' you slept in a foreign bed now"

He wiggled his eyebrows causing me to laugh and after giving him a kiss I went to the bathroom. My hair was strangely normal so I simply threw water on my face and returned outside to find a fully clothed Damon waiting for me on the bed. I pit my shoes on and we rushed to the car, to my house.

"Meet me at the Grill after school?"

"uh huh"

He kissed me and I went inside. Dad was already gone and Rocki was fed according to his note so I stached the books and stone in one of the spelled chests in the attic and changed clothes. No time for shower unfortunately. I picked a blue 3/4 length sleeves top and a denim skirt. A pair of black booties, my wooden heart earrings, a set of bangles, sunglasses in lieu of headband, natural quick makeup and I was out the door. Damon was still there and motioned me to get it.

"Nice"

After he checked me up and down. I smacked his arm and kissed him again.

"Are you coming to school too?"

"Get outta here!"

I jumped out of the car and headed to Caroline who was staring at us wide eyed, much like Jeremy, Matt and Tyler that were shooting hoops, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Tyler on the coffee stand line. Deja vu from Diary-Bella and Edward after their Port Angeles date. I smiled at Caroline, waited till Damon pulled away and went up to her.

"Do we have time for coffee before English?"

"You're glowing"

"I need caffeine"

"You got some!"

"No! What is wrong with you? We just slept"

She smiled victoriously

"After dinner"

I finished blushing but unable to wipe the smile of my face. The warning bell rang and Carrie groaned knowing she'd have to wait till lunch to grill me. Loving having the last word I grabbed her coffee and I finished it in a few gulps with

"You don't need it either way"

And I literally run to first class with her running after me in her cheerleading outfit. The day passed in a blur except an ultra awkward lunch and a mass text to meet at the Grill after school. During free period I sat at the bleachers enjoying the rays of sun as Caroline ordered her girls around. Then we hoped in her car and headed to the grill, smile and cheer outfit intact.

It was there over coffee that I told them what happened last night. They were skeptical as to why Elena and Stefan would be with the warlocks but unfortunately the whole logic had a point. Since Elijah came and made a deal with her who says he didn't sent them here to keep an eye on her, and us? The books that I found showed exactly how much effort was put to locate, observe, write down who we are, what we do, how we're connected to each other and our weaknesses and power points.

Matt, who was working, saw the others coming in so we all pulled books and textbooks and partnered over homework with Damon groaning and moaning

"When are you all going to finish school, it sucks"

while holding a hand firmly on my thigh and glaring to anyone that looked. I admit it was awful when Edward did that but with Damon I somehow liked it. On his break Matt joined us and did homework with us and a round of pool with the boys. Interrogation time!

"I waited long enough"

"That you did, I need to make one phone call though. I'm trying to reach Forks since lunch and I get no answer. No one is picking up!"

"Do you think something happened?"

"I hope not. Elijah knows I'm here by now, he'd have no reason to go to forks!"

She took the phone from my hands

"What happened?"

"After I left the apartment (I refrained from telling how I left the apartment) they were after us so we sped away laughing"

"Bonnie and Clyde"

"Yeah, we went to Lancaster and to Dairy Queen, we laughed and talked mostly about this mess, then we had desserts and then we went to a bar. Over drinks we talked on why he kissed me two nights ago and danced and we kissed and flirted some more. Then he took me home but I fell asleep so he took me to his and I slept in his bed."

"He could have woken you up"

"Ask him!"

"So nothing happened?"

"nothing happened"

"me thinks thou protest too much"

"Believe what you want"

"Oh I do"

I laughed at flicked her hoop earring causing her to laugh with me. Then I got up to leave as poor Rocki was all alone. I also wanted to call Forks again. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Seeing my distressed look Caroline offered to drive me. Damon said he'd keep an eye on 'them' and after a kiss we left. I didn't want to know how much he'd be grilled. We arrived home, I invited her in and I moved to Rocki. She was growling loudly and was very upset. I took her for a walk hoping it's calm her as she'd lose some energy. It didn't work. She was even angrier and more on edge when we returned. I poured Caroline and myself coffee and we sat to watch a movie when an array of white lights appeared. Carrie screamed and vamped out. I stood up too. The lights dissipated

"Angie? Mike? What happened?"

Angela threw herself in my arms bawling and Mike just fell unconscious to the floor. Carrie run to him looking for a pulse. Angela kept crying and holding on o me for dear life. It was chaos. My cell rang.

"Bella? Is that you dear?"

"Mrs Newton?"

"Oh Bella"

"Why are you crying?"

"There was... there was a fire... Angela and Michael, they... they were inside... They didn't make it"

My mouth fell open as I looked from Mike to Angie to Mike and the phone slipped between my fingers. Rocki ran in from the other room and as she neared she fell to the side and a young girl in my age with golden hair and shockingly bright blue eyes appeared. Caroline growl louder and I took a few steps back finally allowing the darkness to shallow me in its depth.


	21. Chapter 20: Explanations

**chapter 20: Explanation**

No pov

Everything was crazy. The brunette girl that somehow appeared in kept crying, the blond guy that oddly reminded Caroline of Matt was still on the floor and the other girl that came out of the dog had the first girl in her arms trying to calm her down. Caroline still in full vampire mod turned to look for Bella to find her unconscious on the floor. She vamp ran, grabbed her and took her to the front yard.

She pulled her cell out of her pocket and called Damon and then Charlie and her mom. She didn't care if it's better that Liz doesn't know, she wants her mother and wants her now!

With in ten minutes everyone pulled in. By everyone, I do mean everyone. Charlie ran to Bella's side and gently tapped her shoulder. When she remained unmoving he ordered Liz to get her water and he did the one thing no one ever thought he'd do. Invited everyone inside with him.

Inside the brunette girl was laid on the couch, the blond guy still on the floor, the dog still unconscious and the golden haired girl looked absolutely furious. Charlie walked in and saw her

"Roxanne? What the hell are you doing here?"

He moved up to her and gave her a paternal hug.

"I was too late arriving to Forks and the white lighter on duty to keep an eye of Angela was killed by a dark angel and someone started a fire. These two"

She pointed to the fallen teens

"Got everyone out, including Angela's brothers. The building collapsed, I couldn't get them out. Then I return here only to find them both here. She hasn't even been told what happened"

"And my daughter?"

"Collapsed by the sheer emotion I guess"

"You do remember your number one priority is her, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I panicked"

Everyone looked at them confused. Charlie exhaled and told Matt to bring Bella inside and lay her on the other couch. Moments later the latter started to stir causing everyone's attention to turn to her.

"Daddy?"

"Hey princess"

"Dad what happened?"

Liz helped her sit up and gave her the glass of water helping her take a few gulps.

"Mrs. Newton called me saying there was a fire and Mike and Angie are dead and who is she?"

She finished her sentence dissolving in tears. Charlie motioned to everyone to take a seat while he sat on his daughter's side. Others sat on the floor and others on spare seats waiting for him to talk

"Every good witch has a guardian angel. Roxanne here is this angel for you"

"She came out of a dog dad, my dog"

"If I can step in, I was supposed to watch over you, Bella, and guide you. But you're too damn observant so I couldn't. I found a bitch giving birth to puppies when she died. I helped them be born when a dark lighter hit me. I was dying but the puppy allowed me to live inside it. I guided it to find you and you took it in. I tried to help you as much as I good and would leave it alone and exit it when you really needed me and the puppy would be ok too"

Everyone including Bella just stared at her

"You're Rocki?"

"Rocki allowed me to be inside her while I healed, yes"

Bella leaned forward, hid her face in her hands and then rubbed her temples.

"What happened to Mike and Angie?"

Charlie took the initiative

"Angela is a white lighter now. Some people have that potential in them and they become white lighters after their death. Normally they meet the Elders after their death to be told what has happened and how their life is going to be now. I assume Angela's need to see you were greater so she came to you. As for Michael, I'm afraid he'd dead baby"

"No..."

Bella burst to a new fit of tears.

"Excuse me Charlie but Rocki said something about a dark lighter. What's that?"

Asked Jeremy

"My name is Roxanne, not Rocki thought it's interesting that Bella picked that name, and a dark lighter is soft of evil whitelighter that is the only thing that can kill us"

Jeremy nodded. Damonstood up from the floor near Bella's feet where he stood and walked over to Mike, leaned over him and took a deep breath

"He's on his way to become a vampire, original style. Who changed him?"

"a vampire?"

Asked Liz. Charlie dry coughed a bit and turned to her

"yeah, they're vampires. Damon, Stefan, Caroline are vampires and apparently mike is on his way to become one"

At her mothers wide eyed look Caroline hasted to explain

"You figured it out on the Historical society volunteer picnic mom and went ballistic. You staked Damon and Stefan, you refused to even look at me for days. In the end you forgave me and wanted to us to talk about it and have a relationship but knowing you you didn't trust Damon or Stefan so you agreed to stay in a vervain filled room until the vervain you had in your system was out of it and I compelled you to forget everything as you wanted."

she finished with tears filling her eyes. She casted her eyes to the floor waiting for her mother to scream and stake her. Instead Liz got up and went to her and gave her a hug. Shockd Caroline hugged her mom back

"I think I remember it subconsciously, I could never hate you Carrie. Sure it's a shock but you're still my daughter at the end of the day, I was just raised..."

"To hate vampires"

Bella finished the sentence and chuckled at Caroline's nickname.

"I'm a werewolf"

Tyler said. Liz's eyes still big as saucers turned to him

"Since we're telling secrets"

"A werewolf? So we have vampires, werewolves, witches and what was it; White lighters? Are unicorns real too?"

"Not that I know of"

"Matt, Jeremy, what are you two?"

"Humble humans I'm afraid"

Damon then with a nod from Charlie proceeded to tell Liz the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She took it surprisingly well and asked who do they trust and who they don't. Bella said she trusts only those in the room with her. Everyone nodded. Damon added Alaric to the list saying that Alaric was with Jenna and wanted to keep her safe but since Alaric was on friendly terms with Stefan and the others as well it was agreed he would be given limited information. Rocki stirred the same Angela and Mike did and she trekked her to her masters side. Bella gently patted her head and gave her a petting. Noticing the dogs watchful eye on the supernatural beings in the room she turned to Roxanne

"Who didn't like the vampires and werewolf?"

Roxanne chuckled

"Both of us. Rocki has good instincts you should trust her"

"I do trust her. You however need to work on it. When will they be up and what do we tell Mrs. Newton?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? she thinks her daughter is dead Roxanne"

"Bella, Roxanne is right. Angela will never grow old; she will have new abilities and generally a new purpose in life. So will Mike"

"Not to mention he's gonna be a tad dangerous in the beginning. I was!"

Charlie and Caroline said causing Bella to rethink it all. They were right. Mike and Angie were on the run now.

"My head"

Mike groaned and blinked. When he saw where he was he sat up too fast.

"Bella?"

"It's ok mike, stay calm, I'm right here"

"Bella he was asking for you"

"who was?"

"the man, he was strange and Jessica told him all about you, where you are, what you do, and then he thanked her and set the store on fire. oh my god the store, the people, Angela was there too"

"Mike calm down son"

Charlie piped in

"Angela is fine, she's here. You got everyone out. Did that man do anything else som?"

"I don't remember, it's a blank. HE asked me about Bella, I refused to tell him and next thing I know it's the fire"

Charlie calmed him down once again and Bella leaned forward telling Damon to give Mike something to drink. It was decided that he and Angie would stay with Bella for now and Charlie would call back Mrs. Newton to find more about this mystery guy and to offer condolences. They were in for a new life


	22. Chapter 21: The calm before the storm

**chapter 21: the calm before the storm**

_Dear diary_

The next two months were hard on everyone but passed quickly. Dad & I made a quick trip to Forks to attend Angela and Mike's funerals. It was a somber affair and as Charlie officially resigned from the police department of Forks he found out more about the mysterious fire. No one knew who started it but they knew that ashes were found belonging not only to Angela Weber and Michael Newton but also to an unknown male. Probably the same person asking questions about the chief and his daughter.

I had gone to the memorials as well and was asked by both Mrs. Webber and Newton to take some personal items of the deceased teens to remember them by. I took a few books, their class rings, photographs and a few other memorabilia while Charlie made copies of all their paperwork. ID's driving licenses, birth certificates. It's a good thing the city hall and the police department were in the same building.

After dinner with the Blacks were I found out that Jake had transformed from human boy to teenage wolf, by witnessing the change myself was Jake was suddenly called away by a howl, father and I were on a red-eye flight back home. Back to Mystic Falls, both promising to keep in touch with our friends in the Rez.

Meanwhile Damon and Stefan had taken Mike under their wings and taught him how to act, how to eat, what to eat and how to compel after his dinner. It was agreed that the killings would stop however so somehow the vervain that would go to the blood banks disappeared.

Roxanne did the same with Angela. She took the younger girl to meet the Elders (witch & whitelighter royalty) and became her crunch. Angela learned how to deal with her fist charges and how to use her newfound powers.

The two teens lived with Charlie and I as it was more than obvious that it wouldn't be safe if they were seen in town, so the only outings they had was to the forest near my house. The same was for Roxanne, she didn't share a body with Rocki again but she did share Jeremy's bed quite a few times. Apparently Jeremy wasn't into bestiality and his attraction was for the woman inside Rocki.

Thank god!

Mayor Lockwood had woken up from his coma and talked with dad and Liz to agree to the cover-up of the fire. He was angry when he found out his wife demoted liz so he gave her position back, this time with dad as her co-chief. Strangely they agreed and worked together as if they'd be doing that their whole lives. His time away fixed his relationship with Tyler as well and they were doing better now, not buddy buddy but were at least civil to each other.

Daily I would study the Book, practice my powers alongside Angela and went to school. I did try out for the swim team and got in, not as an anchor but as a simple swimmer. Matt had taken the whole 'most of the townsfolk are vampires' rather well and had a soft spot for Angela who still mourned her relationship with Ben. Still the two would spend many evenings together. Tyler had asked Carrie out and they were in a tentative and unofficial relationship. Me and Damon were the same. Casual and unofficial. I could see that something was stopping him and I was too afraid to pressure him and find out. I didn't want to find out that I was the replacement. That would hurt too much. Being the new kids on the block here brought Mike, Angela and I much closer strengthened our friendship. They both mourned the loss of theirs families but understood it was for the best.

Mike had told me more about the mystery guy asking questions about me and told me that the Cullens had been seen in town. Yeah, I had to explain to him about the Cullens too. That went down well! At least he understood my fit of giggles last year when he mentioned Edward was looking at me as if I were something to eat!

This mystery guy was a blond dude, in his mid twenties. As for the Cullens they made appearances in town, a few since it had been too sunny recently and it was just Alice and Esme.

My guess is that Alice still can't see me. Otherwise why would they go to Forks to look for me (Esme had asked where I was since I had a shift on Tuesdays) and not come straight here, if it's me they wanted? Or called but that's another question.

We still didn't find out who or why changed Mike although my guess is that it was an accident. Someone drank from him, realized they got too much so they fed him some and he died in the fire. Talk about scary.

For the beginning of spring break there would be a dance at the falls. Guessed it yet, diary? Yep, period style!

The upside is the mask we all have to wear. That means Mike, Angela and Roxanne can tag along after the sun sets.

Caroline insisted that we go shopping but i had a better idea. Isabella had a ton of dresses that were far better than the store bought ones and Caroline always loves to be the center of attention. Like Angela says: A blond Jessica with a much better personality and scary deadly teeth. As for Roxanne, well we weren't friends but if I had to be stuck with her for the rest of my life I can give her a chance to make me like her.

Matt had his costume from the last years Founder's day when the school had a float. Tyler & Mike had to go buy one with Matt tagging along as a guide.

On the day of the dance I woke up from a dream gasping for air, feeling freezing hands wrapped around my neck. it took me a few moments to get a breath and calm down. I met dad in the kitchen and we had breakfast together. He was uncomfortable and it showed.

"Dad what's wrong?"

"I asked Liz to go with me to the dance"

"o..k"

"I haven't been on a date since you were 4 and Renee and I took you to the park. I don't know what to do"

"ok, cam down daddy. Be a gentleman, be nice to her and don't smother her, she's a cop. You've been out on dates with Liz before or patrols that end up with drinks don't count?"

he grumbled something and made me laugh.

"calm down and be yourself"

with that piece of advice I was out the door. Today we had classes only till lunch and then was the football game, the cheerleading gig and the swim contest bringing the rear.

Classes went by a blur, so did lunch.

After meeting my friends we all wished good luck to the others and headed to our respective sports. Unfortunately I wasn't going to be able to watch the others.

Tyler's team beat Stefan's (coincidence or not) in the interschool match by a few points and Caroline's cheer gig was a success, even though a girl lost her footing and tumbled onto Bonnie. My swim team beat the other interschool swim team also by a small difference. We exchanged hugs and split up boys and girls to get ready.

My house had the girls and Liz. Matt's house had the boys without dad. He was here making sure his, Charles', suit still fit. Noises, music, laughter and groans of pain were audible as we all did our best to fit in the damn things. I was about to summon Amelia to help us into them when Liz figured out how to put it on and she dressed us. I had a sudden flashback of the famous scene in 'Gone with the wind', you know the one where the stout black slave tried to fit the tiny Scarlet O'Hara in her dress, when Caroline tried to fasten my corset while allowing me to keep breathing as I was holding on the wall for dear life. After I was done I slipped into a dark pinkish dress and started helping the others get dressed. Caroline had a purple one on (she wouldn't even listen to wearing her old one) with the matching hat, Angela a white one on with red details and Liz put one of Amelia's on. A dark blue one and she looked amazing. Caroline attacked us all with makeup while Liz was downing coffee to keep cool until Angela mentioned that a bathroom break was impossible so we all stopped consuming food or drinks. It took us three hours but the end result was perfect if I say so myself.

So here we are now. I'd better go now though a very pissed off Caroline is glaring.

I heard the doorbell and Liz was almost fainting. I put my diary in the drawer and Carrie very casually growled at her mother freaking her out and snapping her back to normal causing us all to laugh breaking the slowly building tension. Before we left I slipped in my small 'era appropriate' purse two rings I had bought and spelled the night before. They were going to be my gift to Tyler and Mike after the festivities were over. Since there was no way we'd fit on the stairs in pairs we started going down one by one. Caroline first, then Angela, Roxanne, Liz and myself in the rear making sure Liz didn't try to make a run for it.

Dad's widened eyes as he saw Liz and the blush on her cheeks let everyone understand that there would probably be an overlap in the family trees soon making Carrie and me snicker. Everyone piled into cars and Damon and I were left alone. With Mike who snickered and made gooy noises and giving Damon his best 'hurt and I'll end you' look till I head slapped him and told him I'd call Jessica if he didn't' stop. That shut him up and he went upstairs in his room to play videogames. I love having a brother.

"You're..."

"yes?"

"beautiful, amazing, unique in that dress"

"I picked one that was never worn before"

He listened between the lines and hugged me, as much as he could with the pain of a dress of mine, immediately calming me down.

"I guess you were wrong"

"I'm sorry?"

"Two months ago, when you said you saw me kissing you in period clothes. You were sure it was Isabella"

"I'm not sure yet"

"huh"

"you didn't kiss me"

he rolled his eyes and leaned in for a kiss that left me wanting more. We were about to leave when I called mike over and kissed his cheek. As soon as the sun fell he'd meet us at the party.

The dance was in full swing when we arrived.

"That sure is a blast from the past"

Damon whispered in my ear when we saw all the period costumes around. I have to admit it was pretty scary. Bonnie was with Luka and Dr. Martin by the buffet dressed in a soft yellow dress that accentuated the color of her skin and Elena was on the dance floor in a green dress that looked as old as my own. Looking at each other Damon and I went to say hello. I was talking with them and Caroline who had joined us when I heard her look on the side calling

"Dad?"

Interested I looked where she was looking to see two good looking men chatting with a couple. All in period clothes. As my eyes met with the woman's that wore red I recognized her

"mom?"


	23. Chapter 22: Klaus

**Chapter 22: Klaus**

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

Carrie and I exchanged a look and headed as quickly as possible to the entrance to find our parents. Mom was there hanging on Phil's arm talking and laughing with two men. We hugged our parents and turned to introduce them.

"Dad this is my best friend Bella. This is my dad Daniel and his partner Stephen"

I smiled at then and shook hands

"This is my mom Renee and her husband Phil"

They all shook hands and we started walking inside.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"You told me you had you competition today and since we couldn't make it Phil said we should come to the dance. You had said it was themed so we got clothes and voila!"

"Great. I missed you mom"

I hugged her and motioned Carrie to where our parents were, we brought our parents to our friends, introduced them and left to get our other half of parents.

"Liz can I steal my dad for a moment?"

"of course"

"Dad there is something i need to tell you"

"you're pregnant"

"I won't even grace that with an answer"

"what is it then?"

"mom is here"

he blinked

"come again"

"mom is here with Phil. she couldn't make it to the school so she came to the dance. she's the one in red"

I motioned with my head to mom. She was the only one in red. He chuckled

"always had to be the center of attention"

"you know it, oh and the two men in front of her are Caroline's dad and his partner"

he glanced to Liz who was staring at her former husband as well and he walked to her. Caroline and I left them alone and returned to our friends. The gang was complete this time. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, my 'cousin' Angela, Matt, Tyler, myself, Stefan, Damon, Luka and Jeremy's date Roxanne.

After dancing, talking, having fun in general when Elena gasped. I followed her eyes and landed on a man. He seemed to be in his late thirties, brown hair, brown eyes. His body posture screamed power. Elijah!

"Elijah"

Elena breathed. I nodded. Dr. Martin came to us and told us we were summoned in the tomb by the Originals. I threw a quick look at dad to find him looking at me and with my nod he murmured something to Liz and together they turned and gathered the council to a deep conversation so they wouldn't see us all leaving. Roxanne excused herself and she and Angela left us and joined other conversations.

Dr. Martin herded us all outside the party area and slowly led us across the town and to the old cemetery that was near the old church. By the side of it was a cellar of sorts that housed the vampires after the heist of 1864. The steps were old and almost destroyed so everyone was careful as we descended. The actual tomb wasn't that big and with all the big dresses I sympathized with sardines in their tin.

Katherine stood up and came as close to the exit as she could being held back by light yellow bubble. Must be the sealing compelling Elijah did. Besides that I couldn't feel any remnants of power or spells. I wonder just how strong Sheila Bennet was. Any strong witch leaves whiffs of her spells behind to show power like dogs that pee on trees to claim their space.

Inside the tomb we stood in two groups, clearly showing our loyalties. Stefan, Elena & Bonnie were near Katherine, Luka next to his dad, Carrie, Tyler, Jeremy and me on the other side with Damon halfway between us and suspiciously close to Katherine.

No POV

As the chips fell to place Elijah followed by three hooded figures in red came down the stairs followed by 3 more in dark grey cloaks. The red cloaked figures stood in line with the three grey cloaked ones behind them. As they revealed their faces Katherine whimpered, Stefan and Damon moved in front of her and Bella frowned. Those three were familiar...

The middle one had long jet black hair that fell down to his shoulders. He floated closer and his face was visible. His features were perfect. His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate–it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red in a clouded, milky tone. Bella shivered as a breath of cold air traveled from the small of her back up to the nape of her neck causing all the small hairs to stand. She may not be sure who he was but she recognized what he was. A cold one and that means dismemberment and fire. She blinked a few times forcing herself to breath in and out rhythmically. Slowly she moved in front of her group silently telling them to back off. They did.

The other two men took a tiny step to be in line with the black haired one. Both looked very much like him, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other

had a shock of snow-white hair–the same shade as his face–that brushed against his

shoulders. Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin. The dark-haired man seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm. The other's face was sour under the snowy hair.

"Klaus"

Katherine whimpered in an attempt to pretend calmness. The white haired one on the right chuckled. As they stood the tree of them combined with the name Klaus caused a light bulb to flick on in Bella's mind. She knew where she recognized them from now. The trio from Carlisle's painting was complete, unchanged by the last three hundred years since it was painted.

"The Volturi"

She whispered making everyone look at her. She smiled at them masking her discomfort and fear. She fooled Jasper, the master emotion detector before. She could easily fool them. She hoped.

"What did you just say?"

Elijah asked. She smiled angelically and replied.

"The Volturi. The kings of the vampire world, or am I wrong?"

the middle one chuckled

"you're not wrong little one. I'm afraid I do not know your name though, What is it?"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"How do you know of the Volturi?"

the white haired one bellowed

"we have common ... friends"

"who!"

"The Cullens"

"That's not why we're here"

Elena interrupted. Did she really want to die? The others thought.

"You're right"

Elijah said and with a nod to Dr. Martin both he and his son closed their eyes. Moments later the yellowish bubble was gone allowing Katherine to move. She didn't. She ignored Klaus' order to come to them and she suddenly fell down to the floor screaming and convulsing. Stefan ran to her and begged for the torture to end. Bella frowned and while everyone else jumped and took steps back away from the fallen vampire Bella stood there eyeing the grinning blond vampire girl.

"Jane!"

Elijah called and Katherine stopped writhing. Stefan helped her up and supported her as they neared the vampires. The one in the middle grabbed her hand forcibly in both of his and looked at her straight in the eyes. His power was to read minds. Every thought that had ever passed a person's mind, the only drawback was that he had to touch them. A few moments later he dropped Katherine's hand and extended one hand behind him. The other 3 vampires, the two cold ones and Elijah touched it and read Katherine's thoughts in turn.

Without saying a word the hulky brunette vampire in the grey cloak nodded and left the tomb after clearly having been given an order. Then the procedure happened to everyone. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and last but not least Bella. Unlike everyone else whose hands were trembling she was confident. At Aro's blank look she simply smiled and lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you cara mia?"

"a witch"

"Can we get this over with?"

Elena piped in once again.

"what is wrong with you? Are you that in a hurry to die?"

Caroline asked what everyone else was thinking. At Elena's mechanical answer yes they were even more puzzled.

"the moonstone please"

Elijah said and Dr. Martin hesitated before answering.

"I do not have it anymore"

Elijah got mad and vamped out.

"I have it"

Bella said and pulled it out of her bad. She didn't hand it over though

"Why do you want to lift the curse though? And I thought your name was Caius, not Klaus"

For the first time since entering the tomb Klaus let a smile graze his face and answered her.

"It is Caius, I have no idea who named me Klaus and the curse, it's simple. My wife and mate was killed by a werewolf."

"And you will take your revenge by allowing them to transform every night? You cannot lift one part of the curse; it has to be done as a whole. Correct me if I'm wrong but that makes no sense."

"Unless you don't want to lift the curse"

Caroline had a moment of clarity. Jeremy piped in then

"You all wear those jewels, I'll take a wild guess and say they have he same spells Caroline's has. So why do you need to lift the curse if you're already covered?"

"You don't"

Bella finished off. Marcus was watching them with a proud smile like a teacher watching his third graders solve a difficult problem.

"Why are we here then?"

Tyler asked.

"For Katerina. She stole something from me and I want it back"

"the lapis stone"

Damon guessed remembering the story about the great war bella told him their first night together.

"This lapis stone?"

Bella asked and provided said stone from her bag. She held one stone in each hand letting them simmer under the light provided by the torches that were around the room.

"How did you..."

was the first time bonnie spoke since they got in the tomb. She was clearly afraid. Bella answered calmly.

"unlike you I am a witch bonnie. Or should I say Emily?"

"This has taken long enough master"

"silence Jane"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"no, you're not"

she answered but flattened against the wall. At the silence that followed Aro lifted Katherine's head who was kneeling in front of him.

"Katerina Petrova you have been found guilty for stealing from the Volturi"

with that he ripped her head from her shoulders tossed it to his guards who quickly dismembered her. Elena screamed in fright. Luka started a fire as that was his power and the body parts were thrown in. Elena, Stefan and Damon fell unconscious to the floor. Matt ran to them as Jeremy shouted

"what did you do to them?"

"Nothing, Katerina compelled them and now their minds are being cleared by them. They will wake up soon I assure you."

Bella gently moved to a very frightened Bonnie and took her talisman of her neck. She palmed it and quickly cast a spell to allow the imprisoned spirit of Emily Bennet to set free and move on. Bonnie joined her unconscious friends on the floor.

"She's a psychic"

Aro said

"she was being controlled by her ancestor through the talisman thanks to Katerina's compelling."

The others nodded. Aro motioned Bella to hand the moonstone to Tyler telling him that it belongs to him and his family and took himself the large lapis lazuli stone.

"You are all free to leave. Do not mention this to anyone, ever"

Everyone nodded.

"Wait, what about Luka's sister?"

Caroline asked

"What sister?"

"You have her"

"Says who?"

Caius asked

"According to you Luka, Elijah said so"

Luka threw his head back and let out a throaty laugh.

"I don't have a sister, you believed me though, didn't you?"

Luka then moved and gently lifted Bonnie and carried her out. Caroline let an angry growl, shook her head and marched out of the tomb. Tyler threw Damon over his shoulder and Matt and Jeremy carried Stefan. As Bella moved to join them a cold hand grabbed her and stopped her.

"What did they do to you?"

Marcus asked, Bella smiled sadly and gave her hand to Aro. This time she lowered her mind's walls and allowed him to see her life. When she was done Aro pulled her close.

"They broke our rules. They let you find out and then left you alone. They will pay"

"you don't have to go far to find them. I have a feeling they will be in the dance. Isn't there where you sent your bulky guard?"

she told him and walked to Katherine's ashes and picked her pendant. She handed it to Caius

"You should keep this. You loved her once"

and she left to join her friends.


	24. Chapter 23: Just a breath

**chapter 23: Just a breath**

Bella POV

I exited the tomb feeling tired and weary. All I wanted to do now was to fall in bed and sleep for a decade. I neared the others that had laid everyone on the ground. Bonnie and Luka were gone.

I took a rock from the ground and cut my left forearm bringing it to Damon's lips kneeling as much as possible in this dress next to him and pulling his head on my lap, Matt and Jeremy followed my example and fed Stefan only to be stopped by Caroline who explained that Stefan goes nuts when he has too much human blood and so Tyler left to fetch animals for him. Caroline then knelt by Elena and gently slapped her until she woke up.

"mmm My head"

"It's alright Elena it's over now"

"what is?"

"What do you remember?"

"We were at the party"

"and then?"

"We are here. Why are we here? Where is here?"

Caroline looked over at me and I shrugged. Who knows how much or for how long Katherine has been compelling her. Damon stirred then and started drinking actively from my arm. Stefan still hadn't stirred but Tyler kept feeding him rabbits and other small animals. I started feeling dizzy and swayed when Damon stopped drinking and seeing me quickly sat up, bit into his own forearm and brought it to my lips. It tasted like the best thing I've ever tried and I drank.

"What happened? Where are they?"

"The left a few moments after we got out. Aro said he had a score to settle and they headed to the party"

"Katherine is dead, I'm sorry Damon"

I told him stopping drinking as I realized what I did and a wave of nausea hit me. He looked somber but somehow relieved and hugged me.

"I'm glad"

"Guys what the hell happened? Where are you?"

Mike appeared near us holding Angela's hand tightly and they ran to us

"you were gone too long and I couldn't sense you so I came here. Mike wanted to tag along"

I shook my head, chuckled and told them what happened in the tomb. Elena was shocked to find that bonnie isn't in fact a witch but simply a psychic and that Luka lied to them and this sister of his was bogus. She didn't seem worried though that her best friend was MIA at the moment. Apparently she still trusted Luka.

"Angie, can you do something for Stefan? He still hasn't stirred"

Matt called and Angela went to him. She opened her palms facing Stefan and a white glow appeared. A few moments later Stefan blinked and sat up bringing the last rabbit on his lips greedily. For a moment I wondered if he'd burp afterwards. He looked even more forlom than Damon. the loss of Katherine really hit them. my cell phone rang

"Hey Roxanne"

"you may wanna return to the party, you have to see this"

and she hung up. So much for going home and sleeping for a decade. Mike gave me a tissue from his pocket telling me to wipe my lips as I looked quite gruesome.

"Mike, Tyler I have something for you guys. I was planning on giving it to you later but after tonight I think you should have it"

They came to me

"Mike your very own lapis ring. Welcome to the sun. Tyler do you promise me that you will take every measure possible to avoid hurting the local town friendly vamps?"

"Of course"

"This is yours then"

I tossed them both their rings. They smiled, high fived each other and put them on.

"wait, what does it do?"

"it's your choice if you'll transform or not, the curse may not have lifted but now you can choose your nature. You can transform every night or never if you wish but at least have to transform on full moon. That's mandatory I'm afraid"

he laughed at span me around. Damon growled harshly

"sorry"

I gave him a look and turned to look at the others

"Roxanne says we need to head back"

they all groaned causing Angela to laugh.

"Hold hands everyone, I wanna see how many I can carry"

Stefan & Elena were confused but complied. The others did the same and we ended up resembling a lot a group of first graders on a field trip. Angela orbed us just inside the tree line. We brushed each other, fixed hair and shoes and ties and walked to the party. There was havoc. The era appropriate music had been pushed to the side by a loud mix of 80's & 90's tune that had everyone dancing like Travolta.

"what the..."

Damon took a deep breath

"Pot. They all reek of marihuana"

"The brownies"

"What?"

Elena looked sheepish

"Bonnie and I made pot brownies. I don't know why or when but I know we made them"

"And they ate them"

From the corner of my eye I saw dad hand jiving with Carrie's dad's boyfriend while mom, Liz, Jenna and carol Lockwood were attempting the Macarena.

"at least they're not fighting"

I motioned carrie to them and she laughed. Especially when she saw her dad dancing cheek to cheek with the mayor. We all joined in the festivities, avoiding the leftover brownies.

Mike had rounded up a girl and was showing off the dance lessons he and I had taken for the school's winter dance that had 80's theme in Forks, Tyler was twirling Caroline and Matt Angela and they exchanged partners every now and then. Jeremy danced with Roxanne. On the side Stefan and Elena were talking quietly, much like Luka and bonnie were. Damon was looking at everyone nursing a glass of scotch like me, only I had a soda water. I walked to 'them' as we had started to call them and asked Luka for a dance. I told him I forgive him, he did what his dad told him to and he confided he's not a warlock or a wizard. He simply knows how to make tricks. His dad however did have the power. I told him I didn't care as long as no one was hurt. He nodded and returned to his date. I felt an arm circling my waist and I smiled.

"Hello love"


	25. Chapter 24: Cullens

**Chapter 24: ****Cullens**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter everyone, I hope you will all like it as much as you liked all the previous ones. Also I just found this story got nominated for the Crossover Awards at _**crossover-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/vote(dot)html**_

So please go on and vote me. Voting ends on May 15th so I'll let you know then how well the story went :D

"Hello love"

Came a musical voice that I knew too well. I jumped out of the arm and away

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"Alice finally saw you. I'm here for you my love"

"What? Why?"

"I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

"You left me"

'Not that I didn't want you to'

"I only left you in the first place because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy, human life. I could see what I was doing to you–keeping you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do something, and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only you could be more important than what I wanted… what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay–thank heaven for that! It seems you can't be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us."

I took a step back and I burst in laughter. His warm honey coloured eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh my god. You're delusional and I'm Katherine"

Our 'conversation' had attracted attention and we were the ground zero for my friends' gaze. I turned to Caroline who was much nearer than the others

"I pretend to love him & he falls for it, hook, line and sinker. He believes it so much that he leaves me for quote 'my own good' unquote. He comes back to profess his undying love to me and I don't want him. I'm Katherine!"

"You really are"

Caroline agreed with a smile but Edward simply growled

"Pretend?"

"No offence but you would have eaten me that day in biology otherwise Eddie. A girl has to survive"

His eyes glinted dangerously for a moment before replying

"That's ok. You're mine; you'll learn to love me"

"And you're nuts"

He looked at me straight in the eyes and told me

"You love me"

What the... right! He's trying to dazzle me aka mild compulsion. As if. I snickered and replied

"No I don't"

He lunged at me but I thrust my left palm out and enveloped him in a light blue bubble. Let him to cool down a moment.

"Bella"

The overly chirpy voice of Alice's neared my ears as her small body collided with mine hugging me. I used my telekinetic power to throw her of me. Nice Bella ain't here now, come back later. hm... Prolly Damon's blood in my system.

"get your hands of me Alice"

I saw Mike boiling and ready to come over here and start a fight. Angela saw it too and moved to place a calming hand on his shoulder. Tyler was nearing us on my other side. I shook my head to stop him.

"What do you want Alice?"

"What do you want Bella? I saw you telling Aro about us. Don't you love us?"

She said in that voice that would have made me crumble and bend to her will. Too bad it doesn't work on me. Never did actually

"You do remember you can't see me Alice, right? that's why James got to me and that's why i got the paper cut, isn't it?"

I asked her in far too innocent voice causing her to backtrack. Meanwhile the rest of the Cullens were nearing us.

"What's up Allie kins? You didn't tell the 'rents that you can't see me?"

Four overly fake gasps and two snickers were heard behind her. I didn't move or looked at them. Like I said before the best poker player is the one with the fake emotions on his face, voice and mannerisms. Let's start with sadness.

"I thought you loved me Alice. That you wouldn't intentionally hurt your very best human friend."

Sarcasm

"That you wouldn't intentionally bring me to a vampire game that would make me the snack bar and that you wouldn't use your own husband in order to turn me and keep me on your side"

I finished in a cold resolute tone. Only two of the gasps that were heard now weren't fake.

"You talked"

"Alice"

Carlisle stopped her in a tone that was obviously coven leader. Wow I've never heard that tone before.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme"

I said politely. by now all my friends including Luka, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were behind me. I wondered if Edward could read their minds or not, he's far too quiet.

"Bella why don't you admit you just want to punish Edward before returning to him? True love can't do what you do"

I tilted my head to the side

"huh? I don't want Edward, Esme. I never did. Can you all get that through your hard, dead, vampire heads?"

i was immediately shushed by all of them

"Right, oops, my bad."

I mocked and felt more than heard Damon coming up behind me

"What the heck?"

"Remember when I told you I dated a cold one? Rust top over there"

"Your taste in men is awful"

"Fine, I won't date you then"

he chuckled

"I never thought I'd see you with that likes of vampires major"

"Neither did I captain"

I turned to look at them

"you know each other?"

"we served together, back in the day"

"really?"

"yes Bella. we were together until he took a leave after one battle. He never returned and I was changed a few days later"

"if it makes you feel better I was changed about two months later"

"you had a fiancée if I remember correctly"

"me"

I smiled at the shocked faces of the cold ones as Damon simply smiled. We had put the past behind us.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I never loved Edward. How could I? Not because he's a vampire, trust me that's not a problem at all. How could I ever be with someone that dazzles his way with me? or be part of a family whose only reason for being with me is my silence?"

They all looked silent. Except Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper seemed relieved and Rosalie amused.

"fine, if I'm that mistaken why don't you tell me?"

"or me"

a chirpy voice came from the side. Aro, Marcus, Caius. The three leaders of the cold ones. Where was Elijah? The dance around us was in full swing except for us. We all stood there unmoving, soldiers in three different camps.

The Cullens: shocked and angry that their leaders knew they broke the laws

Us: so different and yet the same brought together not only by fate but choosing to be friends in the end.

The Volturi: having to force the laws on a friend and judging from the chirpiness in Aro, probably high on someone that ate the brownies.

"Can you forgive them Aro?"

"Are you sure Isabella?"

"Frankly all I want is to move on. Put all that behind me and start anew. Its your choice though"

Aro POV

I looked at her. The child, the descendant of the witch that made the curse, the young woman that had been through so much for so many generations and versions of herself and was still able to hold her head high. Still able to move on. I moved forward and motioned for the hands of the Olympic coven. They didn't move. I mentally rolled my eyes and motioned to Jane. Jane? That's right, I let her enjoy the rest of the evening along with the rest of the guard and Elijah who went to look for the 'magical' way to kill an original vampire, the dagger and ash. I was about to open my mouth to order them to comply, nifty little trick of mine, when they moved forward. I touched Edwards hand first.

Luckily as years passed I was able to only see what I wanted to when I touched a person. I shifted through Edward's memories until I reached the previous year when he first met Isabella and watched his memories until today. With Aro moved and touched each of their hands. When he was done he nodded slowly.

"Isabella may have forgiven you but you will still be punished. You let a human know our secret and you didn't take care of it. She's alive and human."

They were about to say something but I raised my hand silencing them. Caius smirked and called the punishment.

"Olympic coven you are found guilty for revealing our secret to a human and sentenced to a hundred years with none of your coven members. Also as from this moment the coven is destroyed. Emmett Cullen from this day forward you will be called Emmett Williams like you once were. Esme Cullen you will be named Esme Platt, Jasper Hale you are returning to your original name Jasper Whitlock and as for you Alice Brandon and Edward Masen you ..."

Caius sent me an evil smirk and he leaned in compelling them

"You will remember this event with sadness. You can never contact Isabella Marie Swan again and you will forget all about the sun and moon curse."

He leaned back and we all saw the terrified looks of the former Olympic coven. Marcus broke the silence when he moved to them and removed their coven crests. Carlisle's life time quest was to find a way to be able to walk in the sun. The idiots had their anti sun stones and never knew...

Why else would they be the only cold ones that sparkle instead of simply burning in the sun?

**THE END**


	26. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

A/N: I hadn't planned on doing an epilogue but since Akanksha aka TheGirlWithTheBluescarf asked me to do one I couldn't help but comply since she asked it so nicely. What she wanted to see was Damon and Bella in a read date deciding their together forever. This is not exactly what she asked (I think) but it is what came out when I stopped writing (in my defense Sex and City was on, the episode when Carrie and Aidan break up when she can't say I do, when I was writing this). I hope you like it and btw if Akanksha is your real name please bow to your parents for me

:)

Bella POV

At the shell-shocked expressions of the Cullens I couldn't help but chuckle. Their crests were in my pouch and the Cullen Coven was no more. I felt an arm tightening around my waist and a sleepy voice drew my out of my musings

"What are you laughing about?"

"Just remembering the party"

"Their expressions were priceless"

I rolled on my back and placed a kiss on my boyfriend. Sleeping in each other's beds had become a habit I wasn't too keen on breaking.

"What do you want to do today?"

"You know you've never taken me on a proper date Damon"

He rolled his eyes and got up, pulled me by the leg and threw me over his shoulder.

Placing me in my bathroom he chuckled

"you have thirty minutes to get dressed Swan"

"Sir, yes sir"

I answered playfully in my best military voice and closed the door before he could reply. After taking a quick shower, the strangely warm together had be put on a pair of cream shorts with a brown decorative belt and a lacy pink top. I was ready in twenty minutes and headed downstairs to join a still half sleeping Angela for breakfast. True to his word Damon was back in thirty minutes and we got in his car.

"You brought me to a town fair?"

"Like it?"

"YES"

Laughing we parked and headed to the town air. I never thought I'd see Damon being so carefree and happy as we played for hours at the arcade machines. We played against each other at the opposing cars, had tons of cotton candy in all the different colors and even joined a few kids playing with water balloons. Hours later we came back home drenched but laughing happily.

However as we neared my house Damon's mood fell and his brooding expression matched Stefan's.

"Damon what's wrong?"

"Close your eyes"

he told me in a deep serious voice, biting my sudden fear back I did as he asked and closed my eyes only to feel a silky object being placed over them. The car door opened and a hand helped me out. Damon picked me up bridal style and carried me somewhere. When he placed me back on my feet and removed the blindfold I gasped.

Not only someone had summoned Grams, Isabella and Marie and invited all our friends but in front of me there was an altar with the book, a long red ribbon and a red freckly cut rose.

"What's going on?"

"I couldn't ask you to become like me without restoring your reputation and making an honest woman out of you"

"what reputation"

I mumbled but of course it was heard and somewhere in my foggy mind I registered dad mumbling that if Damon had touched me he'd kill him only to be shushed both by mom and Liz.

"You want me to become a vampire?"

"Of course I do"

"b.. But... we don't even know if a witch can become a vampire"

"It can"

Isabella piped in and was quickly shushed by Caroline who told she had her chance and to shut up now. I chuckled nervously backing up to the full of flowers fence. I felt more than saw Damon engulfing me in his arms

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to, we can go on as we are now"

"I had read the diaries and when I met Edward I didn't allow myself to fall in love thinking I should grow up and get married when I'm older."

"You're not your parents and I can be up with the times"

He told me trying to be funny

"Don't think just tell me, do you want to marry me and let me change you, yes or no"

"Yes"

I said without thinking. His eyes shone happily and he twirled me around. I felt warmth enveloping us and when it was gone we were both dressed in formal clothes along with everyone else in the yard

"What the.."

"You can't get married in those wet rags Damon or haven't I taught you nothing young man?"

a woman's voice rang and turning to where the voice came I saw a half transparent woman with Stefan's eyes and a man who looked ridiculously like an actor from Sex and City. Let me guess, my dead parent's in law?

"Let's get this over with"

Damon muttered suddenly seeing why having parents around is not always the best option. Stefan looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he had developed a tick where he was trying to let go of Elena's hand while she had a pleasant expression and squeezed his hand. We turned to face grams and she began the ritual. We exchanged rings, had our hands fastened together both by the ribbon and the rose and kissed to seal the deal. Instead of having a drink though Damon produced a shot glass filled with a red liquid. At my unspoken question

"Is this your blood"

he nodded and much like I used to take cough syrup as a little girl I downed at once trying my best not to gag and spit it out. Damon kissed me and snapped my neck. The world went black.

**No POV**

Damon held his bride in his hands silently panicking why she didn't wake up. Vicki was changed much faster. The ceremony had taken place during sunset as it should and Bella Swan Salvatore laid dead for more than thirty minutes. Damon kept chanting 'please come back to me' while Angela and Roxanne were doing their best to heal her even though they knew you can't heal the dead. At the one hour mark a sobbing Charlie had attacked Damon and was beating him mercilessly with the help of Phil Dwyer while Liz was doing her best to console Renee. No one noticed Bella coughing slightly and sitting up on the patio lounge she had been laid

"Why is everyone crying?"

You could hear a pin drop for a moment before the newly made vampire found herself being hugged to an inch of her life by her sobbing parents and their partners.

"What happened?"

"It took you an hour to wake up baby, I thought he fucked up"

"Mom you never swear"

"You try watching your daughter getting killed and not coming back to life and then reprimand me young lady"

"sorry"

"I guess I should give you this"

Luka broke the silence as he handed Bella a silver cuff bracelet with many small lapis lazuli stones. Instead of answering she extended her arm and allowed him to fasten it around her wrist, signaling the truce.

She got up, hugger her husband and told him smartly

"You're never getting rid of me now, mister"

**The end**

A/N: As always pictures on my profile including the rings and the bracelet


	27. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
